Dads And Daughters
by guardianranger
Summary: I need female names for the orange and white energems. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Name: Charlotte Shiba-Scott

Age:13 years old

Color:Purple (Samurai morpher) not part of the samurai ranger team through.

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Height: 5"4

Hobbies: Reading,swimming,dancing,singing,sleeping in

Relatives: Related to jason scott family members.

Mom:Jenna Scott

Dad:Jayden Shiba

Aunt: Lauren Shiba

I need OC'S characters.

All of the power rangers seasons included.

Name:

Color:

Siblings:

Parents:

Age:-12-16 years old.

Charlotte looking at the pictures of the samurai ranger team,doesn't remember her parents that much. Just that her dad-Jayden was the red samurai ranger,Jenna she left them alone.

Been raised mostly with the first ranger team since.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zara (Jessica) Watanbe is the daughter to Mia Watanbe-who is the pink samurai ranger,who was trained as a ninja storm ranger-in secret. Her parents gotten divored when she was 5 years old.

Jarrod Scott is the adopted brother to jason scott-and cousins to jenna scott.

Age:15 years old

Color: Red ninja storm ranger in secret.

Zara had taken-Shane Clarke-Red Ninja storm morpher-since he doesn't have a heir,like some of his team mates have heirs to have their morphers.

"Zara! Come on we are going to be late to the reunion"answered Gwen Bradley-adopted sister to Hunter and blake bradley who are the thunder rangers.

Name:Gwen Bradley

Parents:Deceased

Brothers: Hunter and Blake Bradley

Age:14

Color:Aqua-Samurai Morpher

"Coming! Can't wait to see the other rangers at the reunion"exclaimed Leah Brookes-adopted daughter to Dustin Brookes-Marah.

Name:Leah Brookes

Biological parents:Deceased

Adopted parents:Marah Watanbe-Dustin Brookes

Age: 13

Color:Unknown yet

Zara is curious if she will see her mom-Mia at the ranger reunion,its been several years since last seeing her mom.

(Alison) Ali Ford

Age: 14

Mom:Kira Ford-Deceased

Dad: Kenny White-Deceased

Alison is wondering if she will ever meet her mom's team mates at the ranger reunion in angel grove park.

Name:Christine-Crystal Summers-last name unknown

Biological mom:deceased-Cyane-lived on (Eltar) born on KO-35

Stepdad:Dareen Sheppard-Deceased-(from Eltar)

Dad:Andros-red space ranger

Color:Purple Space Ranger

Age:13 years old

Christine was born on earth,but was raised on KO-35-is,finding out she is the sole heir to the KO-35 royal.

Name:Lilian Oliver

Age:15

Color:Green Jungle Fury Ranger

Mom:Kimberly hart

Dad:Tommy oliver

Sibling:Brother-Jackson-Jack Oliver-Age 18

Author's Note: Read the title of the story it's called Dads and Daughters. I need females names for the kids of the rangers. Minus Andros,Jayden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Zara (Jessica) Watanbe is curious if she would see Mia her mom at the ranger reunion-it's been several years since training at the (elite/solar) academy similar to the thunder/ninja storm academies.

"Do you think we would see our parents at the ranger reunion in Angel Grove?"said Leanna Hillard-daughter to Katherine Hillard.

"I will not see my mom at the ranger reunion,she died 5 years ago"said Alison (Ali) Ford.

"Sorry! You lost your mom"said Kayla Evans-daughter to Alyssa Evans- the late Cole Evans.

"Change of plans,the ranger reunion is at our school"murmured Leah Brookes.

"What do you mean at our school?"exclaimed Zara,Kayla,Leanna and Samantha

"It's at the solar/elite academy building-safety reasons"answered Isabella.

"Who decided it would be safe there?"said Zara.

"Charlotte Scott,Gwen Bradley and Melinda Mitchell"said Leah.

"Wait what does my cousin have to do with the reunion being changed at the last moment?"said Zara.

"Cousin"said several voices confused.

"Gwen Bradley is my cousin-on my dads's side of the family-Jared is related to Hunter and Blake Bradley"said Zara.

"Gwen is Hunter and Blake Bradley's little sister,how is Jared related to them. I believe Gwen's biological parents had adopted Hunter and Blake"said Leanna.

"I do not think Gwen knew about Jared being related to Hunter and Blake in the first place,right?"asked Isabella.

"Ya! Gwen never knew about Jared my dad-being related to Hunter and Blake-he disappeared right before Gwen's parents were killed in the line of duty"answered Zara.

"That's means Jared might be at the reunion"said Leah pointing it out.

"Great! I do not need the rest of the samurai rangers to find out that my mom Mia-has been keeping a secret from them-for 15 years"said Zara groaning.

4 weeks later-reunion taken place at the elite/solar academy building-mansion.

Most of the former rangers were among several guest who were invited.

Tables were set with different colors.

"Great! Why there are numbers right next to our names"mumured Devon Lee-looking at

"Think the numbers are there for a reason,we are sitting with our friends"said Chad-looking at his adopted daughter.

"Or the red rangers are sitting together"said Ariana Waters.

"Great! Now we have to sit with all of the reds"murmured Annalisa Clarke-knowing her dad-Shane Clarke wouldn't be at the ranger reunion period-he died 5 years ago.

Mircophone at the center of the stage.

Lisa Rawlings-daughter to Zhane-the silver space ranger-took her place at the mircophone. "Everyone,thanks for coming for the 3rd annual ranger reunion-where this time-kids would be invited-one of our hosts will be here soon. So please take your seats"answered Lisa.

Everyone going to find their places at the tables.

1.-Connor Mcknight,Carmen Johnson-daughter to the late TJ Johnson was standing there,Tyler-red dino thunder ranger was there,Troy and Casey Rhodes.

2\. Tommy Oliver,Lilian Oliver,Kimberly Hart-Oliver,Rocky Desantoes,Rose Desantoes and Justin Stewart were sitting together.

3\. Jason Scott-Amanda Scott,Emma Scott,Sally Scott,Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba-Charlotte Scott-she wasn't there at their table,Jared Bradley,Hunter and Blake Bradley.

4\. Mia Watanbe-she couldn't believe in seeing her ex-husband-Jared sitting along with her red samurai ranger leader. Cam Watanbe-her cousin-the green ninja storm ranger,Leah Brookes-with her parents-Marah and Dustin Brookes.

5\. Taylor Earhardt,Alyssa Evans,Kayla Evans,Annalisa Clarke,Leanna Hilliard-mom Katherine Hilliard to busy to come to the reunion,Max and Danny Delgado.

6\. Crystal Summers-daughter to Andros-last name made up-age 14-one of the other hosts,Lisa Rawlings-took her mom's maiden name-she's dead through. Melinda Mitchell-grew up on KO-35,is being raised on earth by her adopted dad-Ryan Mitchell.

7\. (Rest of the Dino Thunder Ranger team,megaforce ranger and some others) were everywhere else on the property.

"Come on where's are the hosts"shouted several voices.

"I'm hungry"whinned Rocky.

"Uncle Rocky! Go it's ok"whispered Amanda Scott.

Jackie Cranston comes racing into the reunion. "Sorry! I'm late"shouted Jackie sitting down with the rest of the megaforce rangers.

"Jackie! Where's Billy?"asked Kimberly.

Jackie looks up" Dad! Couldn't make it-some project he's working on"answered Jackie.

"Ok! Must be important than"murmured Emma.

Jackie looks at the megaforce rangers. "Which one of you is troy?"asked jackie.

Gia points to where Troy is-getting some food.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger Reunion:Mighty Morphin Rangers

Tommy Oliver, Kimberly hart Oliver,Lilian and jackson Oliver standing up now.

"Tommy Oliver the red,white,green and black rangers. Gave my powers to TJ johnson-red ranger-zeo red ranger"said Tommy.

"Kimberly Hart Oliver the pink mighty morpher ranger, gave my power to Katherine hillard"said kimberly.

"Lilian Oliver-age 15 years old-green element ranger-spirit of the snake"said Lilian

"Jackson Oliver age 13,son to tommy and kimberly oliver"said jackson.

A young girl slowly walks into the reunion. "Elizabeth Trueheart,spirit of the white tiger"said Elizabeth.

Adam Park-had his arms surrounded a young girl-his adopted daughter. "Adam Park the black ranger-gave my powers to Carlos"said Adam.

"Joyce park-daughter to Cestria of Aquitar-adopted daughter to Adam Park, Age 14-spirit of the cheetah"said Joyce smiling at the group.

Rocky gets sightly punched in the stomach by his daughter Rose. "Dad! Pay attention"hissed Rose.

Rocky coughs a little bit. "Sorry! Rocky the red zeo ranger and blue turbo-after gave my powers to Justin Stewart"said Rocky.

"Rose Lily-daughter to Rocky,age 14"said Rose.

"Leanne Hillard-daughter to Katherine Hillard-who isn't here"said Leanne waving at everyone else at the reunion.

Jason kids stepped forward waving at everyone,knowing their cousin would make her entrance a little later.

"Amanda Scott-adopted daughter to Jason"said Amanda

"Sally Scott-daughter to Jason Scott-age 14-green megaforce ranger"smiled Sally.

"No way! We do not need another person on our team"bellowed Gia at once.

"Too late Gia"said Noah.

"She already has a morpher,Gosei gave permission"said Troy.

"James Scott-adopted son to Jason scott"said James.

Jackie Cranston-well adopted daughter to Billy Cranston was standing there. "Jackie Cranston-adopted daughter to Billy Cranston-little sister to Troy Burrows-who is the red megaforce ranger"answered Jackie smiling.

Megaforce rangers were shocked of the news given.

Two young girls came walking towards standing in front of the space rangers.

"Lisa Rawlings-daughter to the late-Serena Rawlings-and Zhane-the silver space ranger"said Lisa.

"Crystal Summers-daughter to the late-Lady Helena of Eltar-daughter to Andros the red space ranger, age 13 years old-power of the Dragon-red element ranger"said Crystal.

Karone, Zhane,Carlos and Andros stood up.

"Andros the red space ranger"said Andros

"Karone-sister to Andros, fiance to Zhane"said Karone.

"Zhane-the silver space ranger"said Zhane.

"Carlos the black turbo and black space ranger"said Carlos.

An young asian girl step forward in her pink jungle fury uniform. "Amber Chen James-daughter to the late Cassie Chen-the pink turbo and pink space ranger. Adopted daughter to RJ-the mentor of the jungle fury rangers-I'm the Pink Jungle Fury Ranger-trained at the elite/solar academy"said Amber.

"Alexis-daughter to the late-doctor Gillian Walker-Lt. Mike Cobrett"said Alexis

Mike had his arms around Alexis shoulders.

"Amelia-adopted daughter to Leo Cobrett-and Maya the red and yellow lost galaxy rangers"said Amelia.

"Mimi Morgan-daughter to the late Kai and kendrix Morgan"said Mimi standing by her parents team mates.

"Artemis Rhodes-adopted to Casey of the jungle fury rangers"said Artemis.

Casey standing there,behind his daughter.

He and RJ are the only ones from the jungle fury rangers there at the reunion.

Marah and Dustin Brookes were there along with their team mates-minus Shane-he's deceased.

"Dustin Brookes-the yellow ninja storm ranger-my power is the lightening'said Dustin.

"Leah Brookes-adopted daughter to marah and Dustin brookes,behold the green ninja storm ranger morpher"beamed Leah.

"Gwen Bradley-sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley-age 15 years old-my powers are the Aqua morpher-control the dolphin animal spirit"said Gwen.

Mia sees her daughter hasn't seen for many years.

Zara stepped out of nowhere-knowing not everyone knows about her background. "Zara (Jessica) Watanbe-daughter to Mia Watanbe-and Jarred Bradley,behold the red element-spirit of the robin"said Zara.

Hunter,Gwen and Blake turned towards Zara standing there-shocked that Zara is Jarred's daughter.

Samurai rangers turned towards Mia-their pink samurai ranger.

"Mia! You have some explaining to do"answered Lauren Shiba.

"My mom doesn't have to explain why she kept me a secret from you samurai rangers. She only did it to protect me"hissed Zara angrily.

"Annalisa Clarke daughter to the late Shane Clarke-behold the red ninja storm ranger morpher"said Annalisa standing there.

Ethan,Trent and Connor stood up now.

"Ethan James the blue dino thunder ranger"said Ethan.

"Trent Fernedez the white ranger"said Trent

"Connor Mcknight the red dino thunder ranger"said Connor.

(Alison) Ali ford slowly makes her way. "Alison daughter to the late Kira Ford-beholds the pink element-spirit of the crane"said Alison.

Mouths were wide open now

Isabella Hartford,Kayla Evans,Ariana Waters,Carmen Mcknight,Devon Lee and Melinda Mitchell stepped forward.

"Ariana Waters-daughter to the late-peter waters"said Ariana.

"Devon Lee-daughter to Chad Lee of the lightspeed rescue"said Devon.

"Isabella Hartford-adopted daughter to mack hartford and Tyzonn,beholds the silver samurai morpher"smiled Isabella.

"What we would have known about anymore morphers to our team"exclaimed Kevin and Lauren at once.

"Carmen Mcknight-daughter to the late Sarah Woods"said Carmen.

Connor drops his drink on the ground,shocked to learn he has a daughter.

"Melinda Mitchell-adopted daughter to Ryan Mitchell of the lightspeed rescue ranger, born on the planet Eltar-raised on KO-35 for 2 years then on earth"said Melinda.

"Kayla Evans daughter to alyssa Evans-late Cole Evans,blue element ranger"said Kayla.

After most of the former rangers were introduce themselves.

"We still need to wait on the owner and one of the hosts of the reunion here at the elite/solar academy"whispered kayla.

"Jarred! Why didn't you say that Zara was your daughter?"said Gwen arms across her chest-not happy.

Jarred Bradley standing there-leaning against the table. "Didn't think it was important to tell you about my background. Mia never told her team about having Zara"said Jarred.

"Mia had a good reason to protect our niece"hissed Blake angrily.

Flashes of smoke appeared out of nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Flashes of white clouds appeared out of nowhere,surrounding the ranger reunion.

Only a few people knew what was going to happen next.

"Can someone tell us what is going on here?"asked Jarred.

"Do not look at us,we had nothing to do with this"snapped Elizabeth,Lilian and Leah.

Suddenly there was a ranger-dressed in black and blue.

"Who are you?"asked Kevin his arms up.

Laughter could be heard. "Is that anyway to greet the newest Gold Samurai ranger"answered Amy Hanson-daughter to the late Tori Hanson of the ninja storm ranger team.

Gasps.

"Your the new gold samurai ranger?"asked Lauren.

Amy (Cosmo) Hanson looking at her perfect nails. "Ya! There are 5 of us who aren't part of the samurai ranger team to begin with. Isabella Hartford is the silver samurai ranger,Bridget Collins is the orange samurai ranger and Kita Myers is the pink samurai ranger"answered Amy.

"Wait that's only 4 names being said"said Mia.

Smoke surrounding everyone on the property.

Coughing could be heard.

A purple ranger appeared out of nowhere.

Gasps could be heard throughout the property.

"Who in the hell are you?"asked Shelby,Max,Lauren and Carlos at once said.

Jason kids knew who was really under that mask.

"Why are you girls smiling?"said Rocky with his mouth full of food.

"Power Down"said Charlotte her uniform-showing what she was wearing underneath.

"Can you tell us who the host is?"asked Connor.

Charlotte Scott taking a drink from the bottle of water handed to her. "Your looking at one of the hosts,heir and owner of the Solar/Elite Academy school and mansion"said Charlotte.

Mouths were wide open.

"But! Your a kid-there's no way can own this property"exclaimed Gia,Shelby,Carlos,Kevin and Emma this time.

Laughter could be heard.

"What about your parents?"asked Emily.

Charlotte stares at the ground. "I do not have any parents-was raised by Jason,Andros,Zhane,Hunter,Antonio,Justin and blake"said Charlotte.

"Can you at least tell us what your last name is then"answered Ethan.

"I rather not tell you that part,it brings bad memories"answered Charlotte starting to walk away from the group.

"Wait don't we have the right to know what your last name is. Our kids do not need to be part of this school"said Jarred.

"Jarred. Stop"hissed Blake angrily.

Jarred looks at his brothers. "We have the right"hissed Jarred back at Blake.

"Fine! My name is Charlotte Shiba-go by my mother's last name-which is Scott. Jenna Scott was my mom-she died 12 years ago-was the keeper for the silver,gold and purple samurai morphers-that were not included as part of the regular samurai ranger team"bellowed Charlotte angrily-walking away from the group.

"Wait I have a niece?"said Lauren Shiba.

"I have a daughter?"exclaimed Jayden Shiba.

"Why weren't we told?"asked Mike.

"Jenna Scott left the team-to protect Charlotte"answered Antonio Garcia who knew the reason why Jenna left the team.

"Antonio! You knew that Charlotte was my daughter never told me"yelled Jayden angrily.

Antonio sadly answers the question being said. "We were under oath not to inform anyone outside of the academy walls. One that Jenna Scott had started-to trained the next generation"said Antonio.

Jayden sits down on a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Charlotte Scott-stares at those who were still on the property-inside the window of the school and mansion-home she was raised for part of her life.

"Charlotte"said a voice.

Chase,Troy,Noah,Koda,Tyler and Riley met Charlotte a few times-when Jenna was alive-they were older brothers-like she wouldn't have.

"Charlotte,Everything will be ok"whispered Chase and Riley.

Charlotte hugs her adopted brothers. "Thanks"whispered Charlotte.

"We made a promise to Jenna to help raised you,your like a little sister"answered Noah.

(Troy and Jackie) talking in another part of the house

Troy was still shocked in he had a little sister,never knew that his parents gave her away. "Jackie! What do you know about our biological parents?"asked Troy.

Jackie at first doesn't say anything-she stares outside of the window. "Not much,that they gave me up"answered Jackie.

Troy whats to know the answers to why his divorced parents never told him. "Jackie! You could be my half-sister my parents divorced each other-when I was only 10 years old at the time"said Troy.

Jackie laughs. "So that would explain how my mom-didn't want a kid in the first place. Your dad-is my dad too-but my mom she didn't want a kid. But didn't have a choice in that matter-when her cousin was killed overseas-she was left with me. Your dad-Zander Burrows he adopted me-against his second wife's wishes"answered Jackie.

"How did Billy Cranston became your adopted dad?"asked Troy.

Jackie sits down on the couch. "My adopted dad-Billy he found me all alone in the forest,with our pet dog"answered Jackie.

"Where is Billy now?"asked Troy.

"Working on a project on the planet Aquitar because of his health"answered jackie sadly.

(Back outside)

"Now where did the boys go too?"asked Gia.

Emma speaks up. "Troy went to talk to Jackie"said Emma.

Koda comes back from using the bathroom inside the house. "Chase,Riley and Tyler are inside the house"said Koda.

"Why are they inside?"asked Shelby.

"Are going on a tour of the property,they are helping Kendall fixed something up downstairs"said Joyce.

"Tour"said Gia,Emma,Emily,Lauren and Shelby all headed towards the house.

Zara stepped forward the girls. "Where are you girls going?"asked Zara.

"A tour of the school"said Lauren.

Zara shakes her head at the girls.

Amy (Cosmo) hanson came walking towards the girls. "Were you invited on the tour?"asked Amy.

"No! Our leaders are inside the house"exclaimed Shelby and Gia at once.

"Doesn't mean have the right to waltz into the house uninvited to begin with"said Amy.

"Who are you tell what to do?"snapped Lauren.

"My name is Amy-but rathered you call me by my other name-Cosmo Hanson"said Amy smiling.

Troy comes walking out with jackie in his arms,saw Gia and Emma standing there.

"Troy! Did you get a tour?"asked Emma.

Troy is confused. "No! I wasn't on a tour,was talking with Jackie my half-sister"said Troy.

"Did you happen to see Tyler,Riley and Chase?"asked Shelby.

"No! I did see Noah with Kendall working on something in the computer room"answered Jackie.

Riley and Tyler come racing outside towards the buffet table.

"Riley! Is something wrong?"asked Kevin.

Riley looks up from getting some food at the buffet. "No!"answered Riley.

Tyler sits down near his friends. "We just were given a tour of the school and mansion by Charlotte, she ask Koda,Riley,Chase and I to come live here"answered Tyler beaming with a smile.

Shouts could be heard.

"How could ask Charlotte ask you 4 boys to live in the mansion,when she doesn't know anyone of you"bellowed Lauren angrily.

"That's where you wrong, Riley,Chase,Koda,Noah and Troy have met Charlotte a couple times when Jenna was alive"answered kendall standing there.

"Jayden! Do something"hissed Lauren saying it to her brother.

jayden doesn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 **Name: Amy-Cosmo Hanson**

Age: 15 years old

Mom:Tori hanson-deceased

Color:Gold Samurai Ranger-Uniform is Gold and Red, not blue. Morpher only appears on Amy's wrist when there's trouble arising.

Amy is staring at the rookies and some of the former rangers. Couldn't believe what she is seeing and hearing from their mouths.

"Jayden! Do something"hissed Lauren Shiba angrily.

Jayden who was sitting down-doesn't say anything to Tyler,Chase, Koda and Riley who were getting some food at the buffet table.

(Charlotte) is watching carefully-somewhere else on the school grounds.

"No! How can you guys abandoned your team mates to moved here at this dump?"exclaimed Shelby and Leanne.

Jackie stands up,quickly. "You know nothing about our school"snapped jackie.

"Your school! How many of you kids are there?"asked Joel.

Zara speaks up. "There are at least over 30 students that attend this school that Jenna Scott has started. Charlotte Scott took over as one of the owners,since she is the heir-with the help from my uncles"answered Zara.

"You mention there are others on this samurai ranger team. How come we haven't met the others yet?"asked Gia who was curious.

Isabella Hartford-stood her ground. "I am right here,morons"murmured Isabella.

"Kita and Bridget are out of town visiting some family members"answered Blake.

(Ground) starts to shake

"Someone stop the shaking"shouted several voices.

"We could knew how to stop it"shouted Kimberly.

Isabella,Amy,Kayla,Zara,Lilian,Gwen and Charlotte disappeared out of thin air.

(Charlotte) already set up the ground shaking-to get them to the battle scene.

"Guys! Where's my daughter?"asked Jarred.

Mia Watanbe glares at her ex-boyfriend. "Zara was never your daughter in the first place. You left me to raised her on my own"answered Mia.

Jarred gives Mia an angrily look. "You didn't leave me with a choice! My job was dangerous as a thunder ranger"answered Jarred.

Mia Watanbe sadly saids something. "Incase you have forgotten my job was also dangerous-reason Zara was kept a secret-raised and trained at the solar/elite academy for 13 years ago"answered Mia.

"Guys! This isn't going to help to get out kids back"answered Alyssa whose worried about her only child with Cole.

 **Name: Kita Myers**

Age: 14 years old

Dad: Eric Myers

Mom:Deceased

Stepmom:Taylor Earhardt

Kita Myers and Bridget Collins were visiting their dads at the silver guardians,along with Max,Danny,Trip,Kate,Erica and Lucas.

"So! Congradulations girls see you have samurai morphers"answered Kate.

"Thanks! But we aren't part of the regular samurai ranger team"said Bridget

"Charlotte Scott is the purple,Isabella Hartford is the silver,Amy Hanson is the gold,Bridget Collins is the orange and I am the pink"answered Kita.

"Wait did you say Charlotte Scott, is she related to our Jen Scott?"asked Erica.

"No! jenna Scott is related to jason Scott the first red ranger. She died 12 years ago-as the keepers for the purple,silver and gold samurai morphers"answered Trip sadly.

Alarms sounded through out the silver guardians base.

Eric Myers,Wesley Collins, Bridget Collins and Kita Myers raced out of the break room area of the base.

Several silver guardians getting ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

 **name: Bridget Collins**

Dad: Wesley Collins

Mom:unknown yet.

Age: 14 years old

Color:Orange Samurai ranger

Several silver guardians were getting ready for work.

Eric walks over to one of them. "What's going on?"asked Eric.

"Battle. Saw the Power rangers on the computer screen"answered a silver guardian.

Bridget and Kita looked at their dads.

"Dad! We will go check it out"answered Kita.

Eric knew sending daughter out-first could be dangerous,but knew she was given a morpher to help others. "Go! Be careful-Taylor would have my head"answered Eric.

Taylor Earhardt-being Kita's stepmom-when her biological mom-died leaving Eric heartbroken-not wanting to fall in love again.

"Spirit Element Samurai Pink"shouted Kita-her uniform different-Pink and silver.

"Spirit Element Samurai Orange"shouted Bridget-her uniform-orange and black.

Both of the girls racing away to the battle scene.

"Please! Make it in time"whispered Wesley.

Their former friends came racing out of the silver guardians.

"Guys! We are coming too"answered Lucas.

Erica looks at the timeforce rangers and wildforce rangers. "Your just letting the girls go fight by themselves? Taylor and Alyssa would have your heads"screamed Erica.

Erica is the daughter to Princess Shayla and Merrick.

"Erica! Merrick and Shayla didn't send you here to be trained at the silver guardians to tell us what to do with our kids"snapped Eric angrily-getting into a car with Wesley.

"Well I'm here at the silver guardians-because my parents disappeared"shouted Erica angrily.

 **name: Erica-last name unknown**

Dad: Merrick-wolf-wildforce ranger

Mom:Princess Shayla

Age:18 years old

Lives in Silver Hills

Training at the Silver guardians


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Bridget Collins and Kita Myers racing towards the fighting scene-just in time to see the others get thrown everywhere at the mall.

People were screaming everywhere,trying to escape the monsters.

"Come on, everyone follow me"shouted Amy-leading kids away from the fighting to somewhere safe.

(Silver Guardians) arrived to the scene-Eric Myers and Wesley Collins were worried about the safety of their daughters.

Arrived just in time to see Kita-get slammed the crement.

Kita screaming. "Ouchie"shouted Kita.

Crystal,Bridget,Charlotte,Zara,Amy and Isabella were fighting against the monsters to come and help her.

Elizabeth Trueheart aiming her leg right at the monster-holding Kita down. "Flying White Tiger Kick"answered Elizabeth.

Monster flies back against a car.

(Kimberly,Adam,Hunter,Blake,Jason,Tommy,Andros and some of the others were watching the scene) at the solar/elite academy computer screen.

"No! Crystal get up"answered Andros.

"Jayden! Where are you going?"asked Emily.

Jayden looks at his friends and team mates. "I am going to go help my daughter"answered Jayden.

"Jayden! It's not our fight,our powers weren't work on us anymore"whispered kimberly.

"I am not to let Charlotte fight this battle alone,she is all I have left of Jenna"snapped Jayden.

"Hey! You aren't the only one whose kid is fighting here"snapped jarred angrily.

(Back at the battle scene)

Zara Watanbe in her red ninja storm-Annelisa Clarke gave up Shane's red morpher to her.

"Blazing Purple Lightening Arrows"answered Charlotte wearing her samurai uniform-different than the regular team. (Purple/silver).

"Poision Lightening Strike"answered Lilian Oliver-zeo ranger.

Charlotte-samurai ranger team,their uniform same as hers. Isabella-silver/black. Amy-gold/silver,Kita-pink/silver and bridget-orange/silver.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Background information given-

 **Name: Zara-Jessica Watanbe**

Age: 15

Color:Red-ninja storm ranger

Mom:Mia Watanbe-pink samurai ranger

Dad:Jarred Scott-Bradley-thunder ranger.

Zara was 5 years was left at the solar/eltar academy-similar to the ninja and thunder academies. jarred left his family-when Zara was a baby-for keeping daughter safe from danger-due being a thunder student.

At the reunion in Angel Grove-everyone finds out that Mia was keeping a secret from the samurai rangers-about her daughter.

 **name:Annelisa Clarke-Watanbe**

Age: 12 years old

Dad:Shane Clarke-deceased

Adopted dad: Cam Watanbe-he's single.

No color-didn't want a morpher,gave it to Zara to have.

 **Name:Lilian Oliver**

Age:16

Color:Green Zeo Ranger

Dad:Doctor Tommy Oliver

Mom:Kimberly Hart

Sibling: 1-Jackson Oliver-age 12 years old.

Had to let you know this story is about dads and daughters,not sons being rangers at the moment.

 **Name: Crystal Summers-last name made up**

Age:13 years old

Color: Red/Purple space ranger

Dad:Biological dad-Andros

Stepdad:Deceased-Darren Sheppard

Mom:Deceased

Siblings: Yes 5 of them-raised on earth.

 **Name: Amy Hanson-Cosmo**

Age:15

Color:Gold Samurai Ranger-doesn't have Antonio Garcia's old morpher.

Mom:Tori Hanson-deceased

Trained and raised at the solar/Eltar academy for at least over 3 years now.

 **Name:Isabella Hartford.**

Dad: Mack Hartford

Biological mom:unknown

Age:13

Color:Silver samurai ranger

 **Name: Kita Myers**

Color:Pink Samurai ranger-not Mia's morpher through-different

Age:15

Dad:Eric Myers

Mom:Deceased

Stepmom:Taylor Earhardt.

Siblings:1-not related through-Erica-her parents are Merrick and Shayla.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 **Name: Melinda Mitchell**

Age:14 years old

Biological parents-deceased

Dad:Adopted-Ryan Mitchell

Eyes:Green

Hair:Dark Brown

Color:Unknown at the moment

Born:On Eltar, Raised on KO-35 and earth.

Foods:Mexican,Italian,Asian and Salads.

Dislikes:Snakes,needles and radishes

Melinda Mitchell practicing her karate movements at the Eltar/Solar Academy school building,she was one of many students to be chosen to attend the school.

Jenna Scott had first the academy-12 years ago, along with her daughter taking over the place-with some help.

"Gee! Why are you still here?"asked Leanne Hillard-daughter to Katherine Hillard the second pink turbo and zeo ranger.

Melinda ignores Leanne.

 **Name:Leanne Hillard**

mom:Katherine Hillard

Dad:unknown

Age:13 years old

Color:doesn't have one yet.

Dislikes: unknown yet.

Hobbies:making fun of people

"Hey! I'm talking to you"shouted Leanne walking towards Melinda.

(Leanne not knowing that) Troy,Jackie and Noah were watching the scene before them.

"Excuse me,I better go stop the fighting"answered Jackie walking towards Leanne.

"I better go help jackie"answered troy.

 **Name:Rose Desantoes**

Age:13 years old

Dad:Rocky-red/blue ranger

Mom:Deceased

color:Unknown yet

(Isabella, kita,Elizabeth and Gwen) were somewhere else on the school grounds.

(Tommy,Mack,and Blake) ended up going with their kids or siblings.

(Charlotte and crystal) were discussing something in the private office in the mansion.

"Come back here"shouted Leanne angrily.

Melinda had her back turned-when Leanna attacked her from behind.

Jackie,Noah,Troy and Rose trying to break up the fight.

"Leanne! Stop it"answered Rose.

"Let me go"answered Leanne trying to get out of Troy and noah hold on her.

Melinda was sitting on the ground-staring at Leanne.

"Leanne! What is your problem here"asked Jackie.

"Melinda! Doesn't deserved to be at the school"answered Leanne.

"Melinda has every right to be here-likes anyone of us"answered Rose.

"Charlotte and crystal aren't going to like that you attacked another student"answered Zara who is coming out of the house-because she heard shouting.

"We do not have to tell them anything"answered Leanna-storming away from the group.


	12. Chapter 12

Camping:Part I

3 days later almost everyone was at the eltar/solar academy school grounds,waiting on some good news.

"Wondered what Charlotte wanted to see us for?"whispered Emily towards Mia-who was invited to the meeting.

"Same for us"whispered Mike towards jayden.

Most of the former rangers were included towards this special meeting.

"I saw camping gear"said Kita whispering it towards bridget.

"There's no way we are going to do something new?"asked Leanne.

Andros,Tommy,Hunter,Blake,Cam and Dustin already knew what was going to happen for a few days.

"Kita! You are right about the camping gear, we must be going somewhere"answered zara who knew what Charlotte and Crystal had planned for the next few days.

15 minutes later.

Crystal and Charlotte came out of the mansion,dressed in camping gear.

"Wait a minute why are you dressed in camping gear"exclaimed several voices.

"We are giving everyone a few days off-by going camping"answered Crystal.

"Yes"answered Kayla.

"We are going into groups,each with two adults"answered Charlotte.

"So that's the reason why we were included to the meeting?"asked Jared not happy.

"Jared Bradley! You do not have to be at the meeting-have been assigned to be with Cam,Justin,Kendall and Noah back at the base"answered Crystal.

"We will go by color teams,can prank any team-as long it's not dangerous"answered Charlotte.

Leanne smiles a little bit.

Red Team: Connor Mcknight,Jason Scott, Zara,Rose,Devon,Lisa,Jack oliver

Pink Team: Mia wantanbe,Kimberly Oliver,Kita,Alison,Bridget and micheal parkerson

"No! I want to be on pink"screamed Leanne

Green Team: Tommy Oliver,Rocky Desanotes, Riley Koda and Shelby,Leanne,Joyce,Pansy Hunterson

Some of the others are made up

Silver/Purple teams: Charlotte,Isabella,Melinda,Crystal,Ariana,Carmen,Amy-Cosmo. Antonio,Chase and emily.

Blue Team: Elizabeth,Jackie,Leah,Gwen,Kerrick mitchell,kayla,Ethan James,Alyssa Evans

Charlotte turns around toward her team mates. "Nothing dangerous"answered Charlotte.

Mike had his hand up. "Hey come jayden and I aren't on a team?"asked Mike-the green samurai ranger.

"I'm not on a team either"answered Andros.

"Neither are we"answered Karone


	13. Chapter 13

Camping:Part II

Each color team-went to different parts-that were drawn on their maps.

Leanna not happy she wasn't on the pink team,refused to help her team.

(Charlotte-Crystal team) they were camping right in front of the Eltar/Solar academy.

"Charlotte! Aren't we cheating?"asked Isabella.

Charlotte shakes her head. "Not really, I'm making sure nothing can get into the walls. Kendall,Cam,Justin and Jared are making sure nothing happens"answered Charlotte.

"What are you talking about?"asked Ariana.

Charlotte sightly turns around-after looking at something on the computer screen. "Excuse me, I need to get something from the secret vault"answered Charlotte.

Who was about to walk back into the mansion.

Suddenly-Charlotte collapsed to the ground.

Crystal raced towards Charlotte. "Uncle Zhane,Aunt Karone,Andros! Shouted Crystal at once.

karone where ever she was-came racing towards the silver/purple team. "Crystal,something wrong?"asked Karone.

"Charlotte she collapsed, we can't get her to wake up"answered Carmen whose worried.

Karone kneels down-focus on Charlotte unconscience state,to see if she could sense if something was wrong. "Girls! We need to alert Jason Scott some how"answered Karone.

"How! We do not know where the red team went off too"answered Carmen.

(5 hours later)

Charlotte was still in an unconscience states for some reason.

Carmen Mcknight and Emily went to get the red team back at the headquarters.

Antonio Garcia was already there-trying to get Jayden to keep it cool.

Jayden trying to get to his daughter. "Antonio! Let me go"answered Jayden.

Antonio shakes his head. "Sorry! We do not know what is wrong with Charlotte,have to wait until Jason comes back"answered Antonio.

Jayden sits down on a chair.

(Red Team) comes racing into the mansion in a flash of lightening.

"Wait a minute how did your team get here this fast?"asked Lisa.

"We never left the eltar/solar academy grounds. Charlotte wanted to stay here"answered Ariana.

Mouths were wide open now.

"Cheated"answered a voice.

(Green team) came back.

Leanne Hillard is standing there-not happy one bit. "You guys cheated, didn't even go camping"shouting it.

"Our camp gear is right here"answered Melinda.

(Silver/purple) camping gear was set up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Not everyone was happy in hearing that Charlotte's team had stayed back at the elite/solar academy.

"Why should we believe you guys"asked Leanna arms across her chest.

Silver/Purple/Gold Team members leaning against a tree in the backyard.

"Where is Charlotte,maybe she should explain why staying behind"exclaimed Shelby.

"Wish it was that simple everyone to have Charlotte here to explain everything,but she can't come right now"explained Ariana.

"Give us a good reason?"shouted several voices.

"Charlotte mention she had her team stay behind-was protecting something hidden in the walls of the academy"answered Amy-Cosmo Hanson.

"Hidden at the academy, do you know what it is?"asked Connor.

Heads shaking.

"No! Probably won't get any answers from Charlotte, she collapsed 8 hours ago. That's the reason why we called everyone back here from the camping"answered Crystal Summers-walking from the school.

Almost every cadet-saw Jayden raced into the mansion in a flash of lightening.

"Jayden! Wait a minute"shouted his team mates.

(Charlotte was laid across a table) eyes were closed.

Karone,Kendall-dino thunder mentor,Noah,Ethan and Chase were among those waiting on answers.

"Is there anyway we can revive my little sister?"asked Chase he's not the only one whose worried-about his adopted little sister.

Jayden comes racing into the room-well almost into the area.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Riley,Noah,Troy,Chase,Antonio and Tyler had stop Jayden from going any further into the area-where Charlotte was laid on the table.

Mia,Emily,Lauren and Mike were among the group.

"OH MY GOD! What happen?"asked Lauren hand over her mouth-in seeing Charlotte not moving on the table.

Kendall,Ethan,Karone and Justin who came downstairs to help with the situation in hand.

"We do not have the answer,sorry"answered Ethan.

Kendall looking away towards the computer,looking for information.

"Charlotte just collapsed,well that was after she mention something hidden deep here"answered Antonio.

Jayden shaking-he wants to be there for his daughter's sake.

"Hidden where?"asked Emily.

"Here at the elite/solar academy building walls"answered Karone.

(Almost) everyone was back upstairs-outside on the property.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on here?"shouted several angry voices at once.

"Shut-it"answerd Kita Myers.

"We need to know what is kept here,that would make Charlotte just passed out"answered Leanne Hillard.

"Why! It's not any of our business"answered Jared Bradley.

"Dad"exclaimed Zara Wantanbe shocked

(downstairs)

Kendall,Noah,Justin and Ethan gathering information.

Suddenly there was bright lights coming from somewhere.

4 of them looked up from what they were doing on the computer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Kendall,Ethan,Noah and Justin looked up from their computers.

Bright lights surrounding the basement.

4 of them racing towards where Charlotte's body was laying down on the table.

"Noah! Go get the others,they need to know what is going on here"whispered Ethan.

Noah racing upstairs.

(Noah finds almost every cadet arguing) outside.

"Karone,Tommy,Kimberly and Andros downstairs"answered Noah breathing very hard from running.

"Noah! Something wrong?"asked Troy.

"Bright lights surrounding the basement"answered Noah.

Crystal looks at everyone in the backyard-races into the house in a flash of lightening.

"Crystal wait a minute"shouted several voices.

Chase,Riley,Troy,Tyler,Connor and some of the others raced after Crystal into the basement.

Crystal frozed in seeing bright lights-knowing it had to do with the purple gem-that beholds Charlotte's special gift.

Andros,Karone,Kimberly,Tommy and Zhane were right behind Crystal,stood frozen with surprised.

"Someone turn off the lights"shouted Gia,Shelby,Leanne and Devon at once.

"We could turn off the lights,we can't""snapped Amy-Cosmo hanson.

Kendall is reading something on the computer.

(Samurai Rangers) are there minus Kevin through.

Bright lights surrounding the basement.

"Where are the bright lights coming from?"asked Blake.

"We do not know where the lights are coming from"answered Noah.

Crystal-slowly makes her way towards Charlotte's form on the table.

"Crystal! You shouldn't be near Charlotte,we do not know what is wrong with her"answered Lauren.

Crystal ignores everyone who was in the basement,sense something was happening.

"Crystal! Hello"answered Jared bradley.

Crystal suddenly waves her hand over Charlotte's form.

(Everyone get's blasted out of the basement)

Charlotte's special powers-protecting Crystal from getting blasted out of the basement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Those who weren't in the basement of the academy,came racing towards their friends.

"What was that noise?"asked Ariana.

"We gotten blasted out of the basement of the mansion, oh man-Crystal is still downstairs"groaned Zhane about to raced back into the house again.

"Zhane! Stop we can't go back downstairs until we know there is damaged"exclaimed Tommy.

"Look! My niece is still downstairs, I'm going"hissed Zhane.

Actually there was no need for Zhane to step downstairs to the basement.

Charlotte slowly comes walking outside,Crystal with her.

"Spirit Element Samurai Purple"shouted Charlotte

"Spirit Element Red Ranger"shouted Crystal

"Spirit Element Gold Ranger"shouted Amy-Cosmo.

"Spirit Element Pink Ranger"shouted Kita.

"Spirit Element Samurai Silver"answered Isabella

5 girls disappeared out of thin air.

"No"wailed Jayden.

"Isabella! Come back"shouted Mack.

"Oh My God!"answered Eric

"Amy!"said the ninja storm rangers at once.

"Crystal! No you can't be gone"screamed Zhane.

"Guys! Something is off,there morphers are appearing at Mystic Beach"answered justin.

"Come on girls,we need to go help them"answered Kayla.

"Spirit Element Samurai Orange"answered Bridget racing after her cousin.

(Mystic Beach)-made up name.

Bridget,kayla,Elizabeth,joyce and leah had arrived just in time to see their friends.

Charlotte had jumped out of the way-from getting hit.

"Crystal! Watch out"shouted Kita

Crystal turns just in time-before getting hit by an insect laser eyes.

"Isabella! Come on"shouted Amy

Isabella was unconscience.

"Hey! Leave our friends alone"shouted Kayla angrily.

(None of the girls) knew that their parents or siblings were watching everything going on.

Mack was being held back from his-the rest of the operation overdrive rangers. "Hey! let me go. Isabella"wailed Mack.

"Mack! Get a hold of your self. Isabella will be ok"hissed Will Aston.

"Girls! Watch out"shouted several voices.

Amy,Kita,Bridget and Leah were getting their powers drained.

Their family members-watching them-slowly-getting weak.

Suddenly-Charlotte blasted her arrows at the insects-blasting those surrounding them.

"Charlotte! What are you doing?"whispered the samurai rangers.

"Charlotte is going to get hurt"answered Gia and Emma at once.

"I will not let take anymore powers from innocent people. You are mine to finish"hissed Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Stop"answered Chase,Riley,Troy,Koda,Tyler and Jayden at once.

Insects laughter could be heard.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Isabella was still unconscience

"Charlotte! Stop"shouted Jayden,Chase,Riley,Jake and Tyler at once.

Too late

Bright lights appeared out no where

Insects laughter could be heard-screaming with fright.

Rangers were shocked in what they were seeing.

Charlotte was using her ranger powers-to unleash something different. "Phoniex Fire"shouted Charlotte.

Her purple samurai uniform different than the others-meaning Jayden,Mike,Emily,Lauren and Mia samurai uniforms.

Red flame on her front of the purple samurai uniform,with gold and purple boots.

"Spirit Element Dragon Flame"shouted Crystal-her uniform the same-just with red and gold.

"Crystal! Stop in what you are doing"exclaimed some of the rangers.

Too late

Amy-Cosmo-felt power going through her veins. "Spirit Element Leapord Strike"answered Amy.

"Amy! Tori would have our heads"answered the ninja storm ranger at once.

Dustin looks at his team mates. "Tori is dead"answered Dustin.

Charlotte,Crystal and Amy stood their grounds.

Fellow kids who were still weak-with their powers being drained.

"Your going down"shouted several voices.

Steaks of Gold,Purple and Red strike the ground-where the insects were blasted to outer space.

Mack races towards Isabella. "Isabella! Wake up"wailed Mack holding his daughter unmoving form.

"Charlotte" several voices.

Riley,Tyler and Chase raced towards Charlotte who had to be supported.

Jayden was the first one to his daughter.

"Crystal"shouted Justin,Andros and Zhane at once.

"Amy"shouted Dustin racing towards his niece.

"Gwen"shouted Blake and Hunter.

"Elizabeth"answered Tommy.

"Kayla"answered Alyssa racing towards her daughter

Charlotte slowly makes her way where-Isabella is being hold by-Mack-him being surrounded by the rest of the operation overdrive ranger team.

"This is your fault!"answered Will.

"Isabella shouldn't have never been a ranger like us"answered Ronny.

"Silver samurai morpher chosed Isabella"answered Zara.

"Like the Orange,Pink,Gold,Red,Blue and Purple were given or chosen"answered Gwen.

Mack crying into Isabella's shoulders,he slowly stood up. "I want to be alone to bury my daughter"answered mack.

None of the operation overdrive rangers knew that Isabella was alive,her silver gem was keeping her alive.

"Uncle Mack! Isabella isn't dead,she's just unconscience"answered Kita.

Operation overdrive frozed in their spots.

"Say that again?"asked Rose.

"She's not dead"answered Bridget

Charlotte slowly sent some of her powers over to Isabella.

"Charlotte"answered Chase by catching Charlotte who suddenly passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Charlotte"Chase catching his little-adopted sister-even if they aren't blood related by birth. Charlotte passed out.

"Charlotte! Don't you dare die on me"shouted Jayden angrily.

Mack holding onto Isabella's unscience form.

(They were somewhere else at the home) that Crystal,Charlotte and Zara had brought together.

Some of the rangers were worried about their kids.

"We should never allowed our kids to become rangers"exclaimed Ronny,Will,Kevin and some others.

"Shut-it! You do not have kids,why should worry about the situation in hand"answered Kita.

Leanne Hillard-sitting on the couch. "How come some of us aren't rangers, my mom Katherine she was given a pink morpher"answered Leanna.

"Morpher is given or chosen to give to someone"answered Rose.

"How did Charlotte even get a morpher to begin with?"asked Leanna whose curious.

Those who were in the room-frozed.

"That is something we should know about"exclaimed Ronny and Will from the operation overdrive ranger team.

Chase,Riley,Koda and Tyler stood up for their little adopted sister.

"It's none of our business,Charlotte will tell us when she wants too"answered Tyler.

"Charlotte isn't going to tell anyone of us"answered Leanne not happy.

Kendall,Noah and Justin were downstairs in the basement.

Isabella,Charlotte,Crystal,Zara,Elizabeth and Kayla were getting look at.

Isabella was still unconscience-silver gem was keeping her alive,even with some of the powers that Charlotte helped to heal faster.

"Wait a minute what do you mean Isabella is still alive?"asked Mack Hartford shocked of learning information about his daughter.

"Isabella's silver gem is what is keeping your daughter alive right now,it's healing"answered Kendall looking at the computer screen.

"Purple,Silver,Gold,Pink,Orange,Red and Blue Samurai Morphers are different then the other former samurai rangers morphers"answered Noah.

"The purple and Silver samurai morphers were given to Charlotte Scott and Isabella Hartford by-Jenna Scott she was the keeper of those morphers"answered Justin.

Mouths were wide open.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Author's Note: Just thought I would write a little bit about Charlotte's background a little bit-how she grew up-so readers aren't confused in reading this story.

Thanks! For reviewing everyone. It means alot to me.

(Jenna Scott) was training at the elite/solar academy walls building-rebuilding it-after part of it was destroyed by Grumm-several years ago.

One of the elders of the academy-gave jenna a box.

Jenna confused in why she was chosen to be the holders for the two samurai morphers-she is only 16 years-when given these morphers. "Sensei! Why I am the chosen one,when there are others like me who could be the keepers?"asked Jenna.

Sensei Lei Charming-looked at Jenna Scott. "Jenna! You were chosen by the gift will carry in the future time. Not because of your families background. You are to become the heir to this academy"answered Lei.

Jenna is now 18 years old at the samurai headquarters In Pandora City. She is keeping a dark secret-from the other samurai rangers.

Mentor Ji knows a little bit information-given by Sensei Lei Charming.

Jenna isn't fighting with her team mates,not since Lauren Shiba came back to help the rookies out.

"Jenna! Is something wrong?"asked Mentor ji.

Jenna looks at mentor Ji. "I have to leave,for the safety of the rangers"answered Jenna.

Mentor Ji sighs-he knew this would happen,just not so soon. "Where are you going?"asked Mentor Ji.

"Jason Scott,I already had informed him-was going to live at his home"answered Jenna.

"Are going to say goodbye?"asked Mentor Ji.

Jenna shakes her head. "No! Please give this to Jayden"answered Jayden.

5 years later-Jenna had Charlotte at the age of 19 years old,she was only in her late 20's-when leaving her daughter behind.

Charlotte is only 3 years old-before Jenna left,she asked her mom the question. "Mommy! Where's daddy?"asked Charlotte.

(Kimberly Hart Oliver,Karone Summers-Zhane-Andros,Xander Blue,Antonio-he finds out by accident about Charlotte and Jason were there) when Jenna tells her daughter.

Jenna kneels down to Charlotte's level. "Charlotte! Daddy would be here if he could,has a duty to do. Jason! When Charlotte becomes of age-please give her the gift"answered Jenna.

Jason hugs his cousin around the shoulders. He knows that will raising Charlotte with the help from his friends.

Age -5-had her first accident at school

Age-6-discovered her unknown powers

Age-7-stood up for some new friends

Age-8-get's to meet the other former rangers-at a ranger reunion.

Age-9-gets to meet her adopted brothers-Tyler-red,Chase-black,Koda-Blue,Riley-Green and Troy-Red newest rookies again.

Age-10-Is the sole heir to the solar/elite academy school and mansion house in several cities.

Age-11-unknown yet

Age-12-Given the purple morpher by her cousin Jason Scott.

Age-13-Every former rangers find out Charlotte's secret she has kept hidden for 12 years.

Age-14-Jayden finds out he's has a daughter-who wants nothing to do with him at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Mouths were wide open now.

"Wait a minute-Jenna left Charlotte at the age of 4 years old,so how did she give Isabella the silver morpher to begin with?"asked Kimberly.

"Mystery"answered Kayla whose walking towards her mom-Alyssa Evans.

"Maybe it's something we will never know,until Charlotte and Isabella wake up"answered Noah.

Kendall keeping an eye on Charlotte-she had met her when Jenna was alive. Knows that her rookies had taken a liking to the young girl-minus Shelby. "We should let these two get some rest, without us disturbing them"answered Kendall.

Jayden wasn't going to leave his daughter. "I'm staying"answered Jayden.

Kendall slams her hand down on the table. "Sorry! You are leaving with the rest of the former rangers. Charlotte needs rest-after using some of gifts on Isabella"answered Kendall.

"We shall still be here in the basement"answered Justin.

Jayden is dragged away from Zhane and Andros.

(Jayden looks at Andros and Zhane a for moment) "What gift is kendall talking about?"asked Jayden.

"You mean Ms. Morgan"answered Shelby-the pink dino thunder standing there.

Chase,Troy,Tyler,Riley and Koda know what gifts that Charlotte has.

"Charlotte has special healing powers"answered Chase.

"How long have you guys know about Ms. Shiba gifts?"asked Jarrod.

"Ms. Scott! Charlotte goes by her mother's maiden name-which is Scott-get used to that rangers"answered Zara Wantanbe standing there.

Amy-Cosmo Hanson comes into the house. "All of us kids-who have been training all of our lives-have special powers. I can speak to animals-well underwater"answered Amy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Zara's background information given

Zara knew that her mom-was alive and all,keeping a secret from the rest of the samurai morphers, including-jarrod Bradley.

Has been training at the solar/elite academy-Zara was only 5 years old then-when being brought there to the school.

Mia holding onto her sleeping daughter,knows she has to keep Zara safe from danger-until get's older to understand-why both parents are doing. "Zara! Mommy loves you very much"whispered Mia.

Zara is given by one of the instructors at the solar/elite academy.

"Please! Keep Zara safe, I can't lose her"whispered Mia.

Two of the guardians nodded their nods

"We shall keep Ms. wantanbe safe. along with Jenna's daughter-Charlotte"whispered the guardians.

Mia disappears into a thin mist.

Charlotte was 7 years old-been training at the academy-since there was an incident at the Angel Grove public schools.

Zara grew up with Charlotte, Amy-Cosmo Hanson-and some of the others kids.


	23. Chapter 23

Leanne Hillard

Name: Leanne Hillard

Mom:Katherine Hillard-deceased

Dad:Paul Grayson-no! not related to Carter grayson through,deceased

Born: In London,England

Leanne Hillard refusing to do anything with the other kids. "No! You can't make me do anything"screamed Leanne.

"Leanne! Why are you even here in Mystic Beach"asked Kayla

"I do not have to tell you"answered Leanne.

"You may not have to tell us anything here, but you will tell one of us why we haven't seen Katherine?"asked Kimberly.

"Why Katherine didn't come to the reunion?"asked Jason.

"No! No! I am not telling you rangers. You left my mom alone"shouted Leanne angrily.

"We never left Katherine alone,she left by herself"answered Elizabeth Trueheart.

"I want to know why wasn't chosen to be a ranger?"asked Leanne.

"Morphers are usually handed down to parent to child. But! Charlotte was given the morpher by the secret keeper of the samurai morphers-purple/gold and silver"answered Antonio.

Zara Watanbe watching everything going on at the moment. "I can tell you why ms. hillard grayson isn't present"answered Zara.

Leanne slaps Zara across the face. "Do not dare tell them"screamed Leanna.

"Is there a reason why you do not want any of our parents to know?"asked Amy.

"You do not count-Tori Hanson is dead"answered Leanne.

Amy-Cosmo Hanson-eyes started to glow. "How dare you mention Tori's name-she died in protecting me"snapped Amy angrily.

Ninja storm rangers were confused.

"Amy! how did Tori die?"asked blake.

"Protecting and hiding me-at the solar/eltar academy since I was 2 years old"answered Amy.

"Amy! Calm down-Leanne isn't worth fighting right now"answered Dustin her godfather and guardian.

(Kendall looks at the computer in the secret basement) slowly thinking when she had met Charlotte with jenna Scott long time ago.

Jenna Scott bringing someone with her. "Sorry! Ms. Morgan I'm late"answered Jenna.

Kendall nods her head-not looking up.

"Who is this little one?"asked Chase

"Oh! Can I hold the baby?"asked Koda.

Ms. Kendall Morgan looks up see Jenna holding onto Charlotte who is 1 years old.

Jenna Scott looks at Kendall. "Sorry! I had no choice-Charlotte is my daughter-needs to be with me-for the time being"answered Jenna.

Kendall smiles at Charlotte. "Has long Charlotte doesn't get in the way,should be ok"answered Kendall.

Dino Thunders racing out to fight against some monsters again.


	24. Chapter 24

Tyler Point Of View Of Being A Big Brother:Part I

Tyler is the red dino thunder-he his 17 years old right now. Currently believe was ask to move into the Elite/Solar academy building.

Shelby not really liking the fact most of her team mates are living in this huge mansion like school. "Gee! Why are you doing this?"asked Shelby.

Koda eating some strange food. "Doing what?"asked Koda.

"Koda!"screamed Shelby standing up.

"Wondered how Charlotte is doing?"asked Chase remembering his other little sister Chloe who lives in New Zealand.

"Ms. Morgan is downstairs with Charlotte and Isabella"answered Troy.

Gia,Taylor and Shelby looked at each other.

"How can you do this?"asked Shelby.

Boys were confused.

"Doing what?"asked Jake.

"Living here in this dump"answered Gia.

Mouths were wide open.

"Hey! Take that back"shouted a voice.

Lisa Rawlings-daughter to Zhane the silver space ranger-was standing there. "How could you say that? You haven't been here that long"answered Lisa.

"Your lucky that Charlotte isn't here"answered Jackie glaring at the newest rookies.

Riley comes walking towards the group. "Chase,Troy,Koda and Tyler. We are needed in the basement"answered Riley.

5 of the newest rookies leaving their team mates behind.

They aren't the ones who were in the basement

Andros,Zhane,Karone,Jayden,Mia,Emily,Lauren,Jason and kimberly were there among some of the former rangers.

"Ms. Morgan! Why were we called down here?"asked Lauren.

Ms. Morgan looks up from the computer.

Operation overdrive rangers-minus Will come walking into the basement too.

"Ms. Isabella Hartford just woke up"answered Noah Craver.

Isabella leaning against some pillows in another part of the medical bay in the basement.

"Isabella"answered Mack,Tyzonn and Ronny at once.

Isabella had tears coming down her face. "Charlotte! I tried"answered Isabella tears coming down her face.

Author's Note: Happy thanksgiving to everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25:

Ms. Kendall Morgan didn't know what to say to the former rangers and her dino thunder rangers-minus Shelby through.

"Ms. Morgan what is wrong with my daughter?"asked Jayden.

Noah Craver wasn't sure what to tell the samurai ranger.

"Sorry! To tell you this guys and girls, Ms. Scott she is in a coma"answered Kendall.

Gasps could be heard.

"No"shouted Jayden slams his fist into the wall.

"Jayden"answered his team mates

"No! leave I want to see my daughter"answered Jayden.

"Sorry! I can't allow you to see Charlotte right now,she is currently in a statis pod"answered Kendall telling the group.

"We need to let the other kids know what is going on"answered Troy knowing his sister is gonna want to know.

Others nodded their heads.

Everyone was in the yard now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Everyone was in the backyard of the solar/elite academy.

"What is going on?"asked Gia whispering something to her team mates.

Jake looks at Gia,Emma,Orion and some others. "I have no idea"answered Jake.

"Here comes some of the former rangers,something is wrong"answered kayla

"Ms. Kendall Morgan has some news on Charlotte's conditions"answered Noah.

"Isabella Hartford is awake will be resting for the next several days"answered Kendall.

"Come one tell us the news,some of us have somewhere else to be at"shouted several voices.

Kendall Morgan standing there-not sure what to tell some of the kids.

"Something is wrong"whispered Emma.

"Look at the others"answered Mike.

"Riley,Chase,Koda,Troy and Tyler! What is going on?"asked Orion.

"Troy"answered Jackie walking towards her brother

Troy whispers something into jackie's ear.

Screaming

"No!"cried Jackie crying into Troy's shoulders.

sorry to say that Charlotte is in a coma, answered koda

mouths were wide open.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27:

Troy Burrows had to take Jackie Cranston his little sister away from everyone else who were comforting their kids who heard of the news about Charlotte Scott whose in a coma.

"No"cried Jackie.

"Charlotte! Your lying"shouted Leanne Hillard

Christine Summers stood her ground-knowing if Charlotte wouldn't come out of the coma-she would have to step up as a leader. "I'm not giving up! Charlotte is strong"answered Christine.

Koda,Tyler,Riley and Chase looked at each other,helped Jenna watch Charlotte when she was little.

Amy Hanson-Cosmo. "Are we allowed to see charlotte?"asked Amy.

Kendall looks at the kids. "Sorry! We can't allow anyone to be near Charlotte right now"answered Kendall.

Shelby looks at her boss. "Why! It's not like Charlotte is going to die on us right?"asked shelby.

"Ya! We have the right to see Charlotte"exclaimed several voices.

"Shut-it! Ms. Morgan will let us know when Charlotte wakes up from the coma"answered Chase.

"We do not know when that will be"answered Leanne.

"Where's Isabella why's isn't she here outside?"asked Lisa

"Isabella Hartford is still resting downstairs in a separted part of the medical area of the basement"answered Noah.

Zhane had his arms on Lisa shoulders for support.

Lisa knocks Zhane's arms off her shoulders. "You can't stop us to see Charlotte"bellowed Lisa angrily-storming back inside the house.

Christine shakes Andros hands on her shoulders too,walks off the property.

Kids all disppeared out of nowhere.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Kids all disappeared out of nowhere

"Great! Now we have to find our kids"murmured Connor mcknight.

Carmen mcknight took off with some of her fellow friends off the property.

"Connor! Carmen went off with Rose,Devon and Joyce"answered Chad.

"Probably went to the mall"answered Rocky.

"Where there is food"answered Adam.

Chad,Connor,Adam and Rocky went off to search for their daughters.

Andros had to figure out where Christine went off too.

Karone went to talk to Lisa,her fiance's adopted daughter who was inside the house.

Zhane went with Andros to help find Christine.

Kita Myers and Bridget Collins were at the silver guardians headquarters,they had disappeared too-after they found out about charlotte's conditions.

"Kita! Come on this isn't a game here"murmured Erica-daughter to Princess Sheyla and Merrick.

One of the silver guardians had to tell their bosses where their daughters took off too from the base.

"What do you mean my daughter is missing?"bellowed Eric Myers angrily.

"What do you mean Kita is missing?"asked Taylor Earhardt Myers asked.

"Ms. Myers and Ms. Collins gotten imforation that Ms. Scott is currently in a coma-they took off"answered erica standing there.

Taylor shocked of the news given. "Charlotte's she's in a coma?"asked Taylor.

"Yes! Since the battle yesterday"answered the silver guardians.

Wesley Collins calling his daughter's cell-phone. "Come on Bridget answer your phone"begged Wesley.

Jarrod Bradley going after his daughter Zara Wantanbe who also took off too,along with Elizabeth trueheart and Amy Hanson.

"Jared! Wait we are going too"exclaimed Blake Bradley and Mia Wantanbe.

"No! When I get a hold of Zara she is going to be in huge trouble"murmured Jared.

Mia puts her foot down"You may be Zara father,do not have the right to punish her. I have custody of Zara"answered Mia.

"Ya! Custody that you lost-after giving our daughter to the eltar/solar academy 13 years ago"answered jared.

"Guys! Stop it"answered Blake breaking up the fight with his cousin

Downstairs in the basement of the house

Isabella Hartford-watching Justin Stewart,Noah Craver and kendall morgan keeping watch on Charlotte's form in the statis pod-sleeping. "Ms. Morgan! Did you know that Jenna Scott was the keeper for the silver,gold,orange and purple samurai morphers that weren't part of the orginal samurai rangers team?"asked Isabella.

Ms. Kendall Morgan looks at Isabella. "No! I didn't know at first that Jenna was the keepers for those 4 morphers. But she did tell me that the purple samurai morpher can't get into the wrong hands it's very powerful"answered Kendall.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Charlotte's past life-after Jenna disappeared out of nowhere.

Ms. Kendall Morgan shocked in seeing Charlotte who is now 10 years now,she kneels down. "Hello! Charlotte how are you doing?"asked Kendall.

Charlotte holds onto her guardians hand.

Ms. Kendall Morgan never met Jenna Scott relatives.

Racing footsteps could be heard in the cafe.

"Ms. Morgan! There are some people here"trailed Chase.

Riley,Koda,Shelby,Ivan and Tyler banged right into Chase.

"Chase! Something wrong?"asked Shelby.

Chase points to where Charlotte Scott is standing with her guardian.

"Wow! Your the first pink ranger"answered Shelby shocked in seeing kimberly hart oliver standing there.

"Did you need help with anything?"asked Ivan.

"Are you hungry?"asked Riley.

Kimberly Hart Oliver-looks at Charlotte. "Actually! Is there somewhere else we can talk privately. Jason,Justin,Rocky,Tommy and I brought some of our kids here to the place"answered Kimberly.

Jason Scott comes walking back to Kimberly. "Kids are with Rocky and Tommy"answered jason.

Mouths were wide open now.

Kendall Morgan private office

"Why did you need to talk to Ms. Morgan in private?"asked Shelby who was curious.

"Charlotte wanted to come to the musuem to see the dino thunder rangers,assuming you knew about my cousin's kid"asked Jason.

"Wait a minute where's Jenna Scott?"asked Koda.

Kimerbly and Jason looked at the kids and kendall.

"Jenna left Charlotte in my care-since she's been 4 years"answered Jason.

Gasps could be heard.

Charlotte remembers the kids-when she's was little.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Charlotte Scott is currently 12 years old-whose is in a statis pod since getting hurt in a battle that happen yesterday.

She hasn't told anyone what her purple gem can do-yes it's powerful.

1\. Heals

2\. Change the weather-only being angry at something or someone.

Kendall Morgan,Noah Craver,Justin Stewart and Melinda Mitchell were taking turns in watching Charlotte's form.

Some of the kids were back after their they disappeared out of nowhere.

Christine Summers,Lisa Rawlings,Amy Hanson and Zara Wantanbe were the only ones who were still Missing In Action.

It was getting on everyone nerves right now.

Shelby was already in trouble with her team mates before hand.

Isabella Hartford was allowed upstairs-still need the rest through.

"We should have just let you die"answered Leanne.

"Leanne! Shut up"shouted several voices.

"Charlotte wouldn't leave a team mate behind,it's one of our codes"answered Kita Myers who was already in trouble with Eric for leaving the silver guardian headquarters.

"Codes! What are you talking about?"asked Mia.

"Most ranger teams have rules to follow, well our team has codes we follow"answered Bridget.

"One of our codes is-never leave a friend or team mates behind"answered Isabella drinking some cider.

Mack had his arms around Isabella's shoulders for support.

"Ok! Charlotte is strong"answered Eliabeth.

"Charlotte's already been strong,since jenna left her to uncle jason 12 years ago"murmured some voices.

Samurai Rangers were shocked of the news given.

"Why weren't we told about Charlotte?"asked Lauren standing up now.

"Jenna didn't want Jayden to know-it was safety reasons"answered kimberly.

"Safety reason my ASS! My niece is laying in a coma"bellowed lauren angrily.

Jayden Shiba shocked that Jenna never told him he was a father. "Kimberly is right,Jenna just wanted to keep our daughter a secret for safety reasons"answered Jayden.

"Are we allowed to stay?"asked Lauren.

Jason thinks a moment to himself.

"Sorry! That would be a no"answered a voice.

Several heads turn towards the person standing there.

Christine and Lisa came back with bags that were on the floor.

Andros and Zhane hurrying after towards their kids.

"No! You can't stay at the house-because it belongs to Lisa,Charlotte and I"answered Christine standing there.

Tommy and Jason kids backing Christine up for support.

"Actually! Ms. Scott is the owner of the solar/elite academy since Jenna is gone,she owns everything on this property. Our kids train and live here every other week"answered Tommy.

Mouths were wide open now.

"Ok! If we can't stay here, can we at least see Charlotte before we go?"asked Mia.

Isabella suddenly felt something from her powers,she stood up. Raced downstairs in a flash of lightening.

"Isabella!"answered Mack racing after his adopted daughter.

Samurai Rangers raced after them in a hurry.

Kendall Morgan,Justin Stewart and Noah Craver took a step back from seeing strange lights appearing out of nowhere.

Saw Isabella racing towards the statis pod.

Mack Hartford,Jayden Shiba,Mia Wantanbe,Mike,Emily,Antonio and Lauren of the Samurai Rangers Team came racing into the basement.

Followed by some of the former rangers and their kids.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

 **name: Isabella Hartford**

Age:15 Years old

Mack Hartford is her adopted dad

Biological parents are deceased in this story.

Samurai Morpher:Silver

Isabella races downstairs to the basement-her powers were telling something was going to happen.

"Isabella!"answered Mack followed his daughter in a hurry.

Followed by Mia,Mike,Emily,kevin,Lauren,Antonio and Jayden.

Followed by some of the kids too.

Noah Craver,Justin Stewart,Kendall Morgan and Melinda Mitchell took a step back from where they were working on work on a computer

Strange lights appearing out no where.

"Ms. Hartford what are you doing back down here?"asked Kendall.

Isabella races towards the statis pod-where Charlotte's body was being kept in.

"What do you think your doing? Can't be near Ms. Scott"exclaimed Kendall trying to get to Isabella.

Too late

Those who were in the basement-were shocked in what they were seeing at the moment.

Lights appearing out of nowhere

"Somebody turned off those damn lights"shouted several voices.

Kita Myers,Isabella Hartford,Bridget Collins,Amy Hanson-Cosmo and Kayla Evans were downstairs in a flash of lightening.

They were called downstairs to help with the situation in hand.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

 **name: Bridget Collins**

Age: 14 Years old

Dad:Wesley Collins

Mom:Deceased

Bridget Collins,Kayla Evans,Amy-Cosmo hanson,Isabella Hartford and Kita Myers were downstairs they were called to the basement.

Kendall Morgan and Lauren Shiba weren't not impress with the girls.

"No! Everyone has to leave the basement right now"answered Kendall.

"We can't turn off the lights"answered Melinda saying it out loud.

Statis pod-was opening

"look! The statis pod is opening"answered Bridget

There was a problem through-when the statis pod open it was

EMPTY!

Several voices could be heard throughout the basement.

"You gotta be kidding me?"shouted Lauren Shiba angry.

"Charlotte body should still be in statis"answered Noah craver looking on the computer.

Jayden Shiba shocked in seeing that the statis pod that had his daughter body was empty. He slams his fist against the glass wall. "No! No!"shouted Jayden.

Isabella could sense that the strange lights had made Charlotte disappear out of trace. She motions to Kayla and Amy to leave the basement with her.

Kayla and Amy followed Isabella out of the basement.

"Isabella! Something wrong?"asked Amy.

"Strange glowing lights appearing out of nowhere-had made Charlotte disappear"answered Isabella.

"Now! We need to figure out where she went off too"whispered Kayla.

"Without alerting the others where we are going too"whispered Amy.

Amy,Isabella and Kayla have been missing for the past several 3 days.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Zara-Jessica Wantanbe is the daughter to Jared Bradley and Mia Wantanbe. She beholds the spirit of the robin-her powers are red.

Lialian Oliver is the daughter Tommy and Kimberly oliver,she has one younger brother Jack Oliver. She beholds the spirit of the snake-her powers are green.

Gwen Bradley-is the adopted sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley. Her parents had adopted hunter and blake-they were killed in the line of duty. Gwen had disappeared out of nowhere,she beholds the spirit of the Dolphin-which is Aqua.

Leah Brookes-is the unknown daughter to Dustin brookes-she beholds the powers to the green ninja storm ranger.

Alison-Ford-is the daughter to the late Kira Ford-she beholds the spirit of the Crane-pink.

Joyce Park-adopted daughter to Adam Park-beholds the spirit of the Cheetch-yellow.

Elizabeth Trueheart-daughter to the late david trueheart-niece to Tommy. Beholds the spirit of the tiger-powers are white.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Name: Elizabeth Trueheart

Dad:Deceased-David Trueheart

Relatives: Doctor Tommy Oliver

Age:15 years old

Color:White-animal spirit is the tiger.

Elizabeth is standing by the other kids who found out that charlotte's body is missing.

"What do you mean Charlotte's body isn't in the statis pod?"asked Carmen whose sitting down on a chair.

Koda,Tyler,Chase,Troy and Riley were shocked of the news given to everyone in the backyard.

"Strange lights appeared in the basement over the statis pod,when it open-was empty"answered Kendall Morgan trying to figure out what is going on.

"We will find Charlotte riight?"asked Koda.

Kendall Morgan looks at one of her rangers. "Yes! It will take time through"answered Kendall going back downstairs to look on the computer screens.

Alyssa Evans noticed at once something is wrong,she's looking around everywhere. "Guys! Kayla isn't here"answered Alyssa.

Ninja Storm/Thunder Rangers stood up-noticing that someone was missing too.

"Guys! Where's Amy?"asked Blake.

Gwen Bradley was sitting on a table-in a trance like state.

Hunter is standing by his adopted sister. "Gwen"whispered Hunter

Gwen doesn't hear hear Hunter calling out her name.

"Guys! We are missing Kayla,Amy and Isabella"answered Lisa.

Mouths were open wide.

5 months later still no sign of any of the 4 girls being found.

It was getting on everyone nerves.

Mack Hartford wasn't the same-until his adopted daughter was found alive.

"Mack! We will find Isabella?"asked Dax Lo.

Mack glares at Dax. "Isabella! Could be dead,we have no way of knowing"snapped mack.

"Hey! You aren't the only ones whose missing a kid here"answered Elizabeth pointing it out.

Dustin Brookes,Blake Bradley,Hunter Bradley and Cam Wantanbe were searching for Amy Hanson-cosmo where abouts.

Alyssa and Taylor were searching for Kayla.

Tommy,Kimberly and Jason were searching for Charlotte.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

It's been over 3 months since last seeing Kayla Evans,Isabella Hartford,Charlotte Scott and Amy-cosmo hanson.

Almost every ranger team was on the look out for the missing girls.

Alyssa Evans sits down-knowing that her only daughter could be back one day. "Cole! Wish you were here"whispered Alyssa.

Jayden Shiba didn't know what to do-he knows has to find his daughter for Jenna's sake-since she isn't alive anymore.

None of his team mates didn't the fact no one could find Charlotte anywhere.

"Could be possible that Ms. Scott is being protected we can't locate her"answered Danny Delgado pointing it out.

"What about the others kids that are gone?"asked Rose Ortiz whose worried about friend-mack.

Heads shaking

"We can't even locate Kayla,Isabella and Amy either"answered Noah Craver.

Running foot steps coming into the house.

Every one turns towards the noise.

"Did you find my daughter?"asked Mack.

"Are Amy and Kayla ok?"asked Ronny.

"We have a problem"answered Gia

"What kind of problem?"asked Chase.

"Troy! Jackie went missing with Gwen,Melinda,Carmen and Alison"answered Emma.

"Troy"shouted Jake,Gia,Noah,Orion and Emma at once.

Troy fainted of the sudden bad news.

"What do you mean our daughter is missing?"shouted Dana and Carter at once.

Laughter could be heard.

"Melinda is the adopted daughter to Lt. Ryan Mitchell of the lightspeed rescue"answered Kita.

Crystal-Christine Summers she was sitting on a top of the table-suddenly fainted.

"Christine"shouted Karone and Zhane at once.

3 hours later-Christine still hasn't awaken up-from fainting.

"Something is wrong,usually Christine wakes up"whispered Karone.

Andros is sitting down-near his daughter's laying form on the bed.

Author's Note:

Merry Christmas everyone!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Former Rangers were getting very worried since some of the kids just disappeared out of nowhere.

Christine-Crystal Summers was still unconscience hasn't awaken up since fainting 3 days ago.

"This has never happen before, usually crystal wakes up"answered karone sitting down on a chair.

"We got to figure out where our kids went off too"shouted some of the dads.

(Princess Sheyla and Merrick's) daughter Erica one of the silver guardians in training in silver hills comes into the backyard of the Summers home.

Jarred Bradley angrily turns towards his ex-wife-Mia Wantanbe. "We should have never had a kid to begin with! Now my daughter is gone"shouted Jarred angrily.

Mia Wantanbe she slaps Jarred across the face-storms out of the backyard.

Emily shakes her head at Jarred walks after Mia.

"Get it through your head. Mr. Bradley! Aren't the only one whose kids is missing too"snapped Alyssa Evans.

"Erica! What are you doing here?"asked Lt. Eric Myers.

"Have you found our niece?"asked the lightspeed rescue rangers.

Erica holds a note to Wesley Collins.

Wesley Collins reads the note to everyone on the property.

To Whom It Concerns:

Ms. Zara-Jessica Wantanbe, Ms. Amy-Cosmo Hanson,Ms. Alison Ford, Ms. Melinda Mitchell,Ms. Gwen Bradley,Ms. Carmen Mcknight, Ms. Jackie Cranston and Ms. Kayla Evans,Ms. Charlotte Scott and Ms. Isabella Hartford are safe.

We repeat do not locate any of these kids,for protection.

Wesley reading what it said on the note.

"Wesley! Is that all?"asked Ryan

Wesley nods his head. "Yes! It's what the note saids"answered Wesley.

"Erica! Where did you get the note?"asked Dana.

Erica stood her ground-not sure what to say to some of the former ranger. "I am under oath from the higher upper ones"answered Erica.

"Upper ones or not, my daughter is missing"answered Jarred.

"My daughter is missing too"exclaimed Mack,Jayden,Alyssa and Ryan at once said.

"My sister is missing"answered Hunter,Blake and Troy at once.

Erica calls someone on a phone. "Excuse me please,while I make a phone call"answered Erica stepping away from the worried parents.

5 seconds later

Kita Myers and Bridget Collins come racing into the yard.

"We are here"shouted Bridget.

"Girls! Why are you here?"asked Joel

"Erica called us at lightspeed rescue headquarters"answered Kita.

Mouths were wide open.

"Wait a minute are you saying that Captain Mitchell is behind this order?"asked Dana and Ryan at once said.

"No! He is not behind this order,although that is where Melinda Mitchell is staying for the time being for safety reasons"answered Erica hanging up the phone.

Lightspeed rescue rangers hurrying back to Mirror Bay.

"Erica! Do you know where the others are staying at?"asked Connor.

Erica,Bridget and Kita looked at each other.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Melinda Mitchell was at the lightspeed rescue headquarters she was brought there along with Jackie Cranston,Carmen Mcknight and Amy Hanson.

4 girls were eating in the cafeteria of the headquarters.

"Someone explain where in the hell is my niece"shouted angry voices.

Loud voices could be heard in the hallaway.

Melinda groans into a book she was reading.

Dana,Ryan,Kelsey,Chad and Carter came racing into the mess hall.

Frozed in seeing Carmen,jackie and Amy there along with Melinda.

"Jackie! What are you doing here?"asked Chad.

Jackie drinking some orange juice. "We were sent here by the order of the light"answered Jackie.

Ryan hugs Melinda around the shoulders.

"Amy, Do you know where the other girls were sent too?"asked Carter.

"No! We have no knowledge where the others are at"answered Carmen.

Melinda slowly stands up quickly-after reading a text message from one of the other girls. "Ryan! Can I talk to you a minute in the hallway"asked melinda.

Ryan and Melinda leave the mess hall for a moment.

Solar/Elite Academy walls

The girls were at the samurai headquarters for 5 days,then sent back to the Solar/Elite Academy walls.

Isabella hartford,charlotte scott,gwen bradley,zara wantanbe,lisa rawlings,alison ford and kayla evans have been staying for the time being.

Charlotte she hasn't awaken up since being here by the orders of the light.

"Assuming Mentor ji has already told his rangers we were at their home"answered lisa.

"Do we know about Crystal yet?"asked Isabella.

Gwen Bradley shakes her head. "Crystal! Hasn't awaken up either"answered Gwen.

"We need to think of a plan-before our parents come storming back to our home"murmured Zara.

Alison Ford comes walking into the kitchen of the headquarters. "Melinda was told where we are staying yet. Didn't tell her that Charlotte hasn't awaken up yet"answered Alison.

(Back at the Summers home) conplex


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Summers home in Mystic Beach.

"Kita! We need to know where the others are locate at"answered Eric.

Kita shakes her head. "Even if I knew where the others were locate, we can't tell you"answered kita.

"Why! Our daughters could be hurt"shouted angry voices.

"Orders of the light"answered a voice

Everyone turned towards the voice.

Mouths were wide open

Crystal Summers was standing there-dressed different.

"Crystal! Who are the orders of the light?"asked Tyler.

"Crystal,You can tell us we will not be angry"answered Zhane kneeling down to his niece's level.

Crystal saids something. "I have located the other kids"answered Crystal.

Whoops could be heard.

"Wait a minute how do you know the location of the others kids?"asked Mia whose comes back from her walk with Emily.

Emily inform the worried parents. "Mentor Ji just called me-on the phone said that some of the others kids were at the samurai headquarters five days ago. Then they disppeared in lights"answered Emily.

Jayden listens to his phone-talking to someone.

Hangs up the phone.

"Jayden! Who was on the phone"asked Mike.

"Antonio,Charlotte,Isabella,Kayla,lisa,zara and Gwen are back at the solar/elite academy"answered jayden.

"Come one what are we waiting for then"shouted some of the worried parents.

4 days later

Everyone arrives back at the headquarters of the solar/elite academy walls.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Jayden Shiba, Jason Scott, Andros,Zhane,Karone,Alyssa Evans,Mack Hartford and some of the former rangers came storming into the academy walls of the solar/eltar.

"Jackie"shouted Troy worried about his little sister.

"Charlotte"answered jayden and jason at once.

"Gwen"shouted Hunter and blake at once.

"Zara"shouted Mia who wants to hug her daughter.

Jarred walking after Mia.

"Alison"shouted connor,ethan and trent at once.

"Isabella"said Mack.

"Kayla"shouted Alyssa hoping her daughter is alive and well.

Lightspeed rescue rangers were already there-they arrived yesterday with other kids who were there with their niece-Melinda.

"Wait a minute how did you 5 get here so fast?"asked Lauren shiba.

"Came yesterday with Melinda,Jackie,isabella and zara"answered Ryan.

"Where's my daughter?"asked Jayden.

"We haven't seen Charlotte since we came here"answered Jackie.

"Charlotte"shouted Jayden racing into the house.

"Jayden! you can't just raced into the house uninvited"shouted the kids.

jackie hugs troy around the shoulders.

Charlotte was currently sitting on a table-in the basement of the mansion,orders of the lights were standing near-no one can see them at the moment.

Kendall,Noah and Justin were already downstairs-they were called once Charlotte was back at the mansion.

(Kendall)'s rangers were there too.

"Kendall! how is is our little sister doing?"asked Tyler-red dino thunder ranger.

Kendall reading something on the computer screen.

Noah was looking at something.

Justin was checking over Charlotte who was sitting on the table.

Running footsteps could be heard coming the downstairs.

Frozed

"Oh My God! Charlotte"shouted Jayden about to raced towards his daughter.

Charlotte turns sightly towards-Jayden-red-samurai ranger-just stares.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Charlotte just stares at Jayden-she was sitting on a table in the basement.

Jayden was about to take a step towards his daughter.

Kendall shakes her head at the red samurai ranger. "Now! Isn't a good time to see charlotte-she just awaken up from her coma like state sleep"answered Kendall.

Jayden walks out of the basement-heading upstairs.

(Dino Thunder) Rangers-minus Shelby

"Kendall,Is there something wrong?"asked Tyler-red dino thunder ranger

Kendall sighs not sure what to tell her rangers.

Noah Cravers speaks up. "Charlotte is still weak-she's still healing"answered Noah.

"We never found out what Charlotte is keeping here"whispered Ivan towards the his friends.

"Reason why Charlotte collapsed in the first place"answered Riley pointing it out.

Charlotte looks at Justin taking her scans. "Justin! Is there anything wrong with me?"asked Charlotte.

Justin Stewart Desantos-adopted son to Rocky desantos-after his biological father died-when he was only 14 years old at the time. "Nothing is wrong with you Charlotte,but your still healing through"answered Justin.

Charlotte nods her head. "I am allowed upstairs right?"asked Charlotte.

2 hours later

Charlotte was currently resting on one of the couches in the media room.

Jayden kneels down to his daughter's level. "Charlotte"answered jayden.

Charlotte at first doesn't say anything to the red samurai ranger. "Andros!"answered Charlotte.

Andros comes racing into the media room. "Charlotte is something wrong?"asked Andros kneeling down to his adopted daughter's level.

"Where's Jason?"Asked Charlotte.

"In the kitchen"answered Carmen Mcknight.

"Can you go get him please?"asked Charlotte shifting a little bit on the couch.

"Sure"answered Kayla Evans.

15 seconds later

Jason Scott comes racing into the media room. "Charlotte! Is there something you wanted?"asked jason.

"Jason! I need you to carry me to the secret vault please"answered Charlotte.

Secert Vault Hidden


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Secret Hidden Vault.

Jason Scott had carried Charlotte-to a doorway-that was kept hidden.

Some of the former rangers were confused in what's going on.

"Charlotte what is going on here?"asked Tommy.

Charlotte lays her hand on the wall.

It glows purple

Doorway opens

Hallaway opens before everyone.

"Jason! I still need you to carry me"answered Charlotte.

Jason starts to the doorway.

Charlotte says something. "Tyler,Chase,Koda,Kendall,Shelby,Phillip,Alyssa,Kayla,Melinda and Lisa and Ivan are the only ones who are allowed to enter. The rest of you guys have to stay here"answered Charlotte.

Angry shouts could be heard.

"What do you want us for?"asked Shelby taking a step back.

"Please! You have trust me"whispered Charlotte who was starting to grew weak again.

"I trust Charlotte"answered Koda.

13 of them walked down the the hallaways.

They disappeared into flash of lights.

Before anyone of the other former rangers could go after them.

Door disappears too


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Dino Thunder Rangers,jason Scott,Melinda,Charlotte,Lisa and Crystal Summers were in the secret vault.

Jason was carrying Charlotte in his arms.

"Ms. Scott why did you want us to come with you?"asked Ivan-the gold ranger.

"You shall see dino thunder ranger"whispered Charlotte.

"wait how did you know we were rangers?"asked Shelby.

"Keeper entrusted the energems in the secret vault-to keep them safe"answered Keeper standing before the former dino thunder ranger.

"Keeper what are you doing here?"asked kendall shocked to the keeper of the gems.

"What you rangers are seeing is just my reflection-shadow-when walking into the hallway"answered the keeper.

"Our gems are here?"asked Koda.

"Yes,some of them are here"answered the keeper.

Dino Thunder Rangers walked into the secret vault

There were many gems surrounding a crystal in the middle of the room.

Charlotte slowly makes her way towards the crystal in the middle of the room,by touching it.

"Charlotte! I do not think it's a good idea for you to touch that"answered Jason.

"Keeper you said some gems were here"asked Phillip the silver dino thunder ranger.

Dino Thunder saw glowing coming from the Crystal that Charlotte had touched with her hand.

"Charlotte"shouted Chase.

Charlotte eyes were glowing,purple samurai ranger gem-surrounding her form.

Keeper disappears out of nowhere.

"Keeper"shouted the dino thunder ranger.

"Guys! Why is there an orange energem among some of ours gems?"asked Ivan.

His fellow rangers raced towards what he was pointing to.

Kendall walked over to the orange gem. "That's impossible there were only supposed to be 10 energems. Unless we didn't know there were more of them"answered Kendall.

Koda confused now. "I only seeing Blue,Red,Gold,Silver,Purple,Black and Green energems"answered Koda.

Shelby's screams. "No Pink"shouted Shelby searching everywhere for her energem.

"No! You aren't going to find the pink energem anywhere on this base. There wasn't enough power to bring it back together"answered Lisa Rawlings standing there.

"So my friends get their powers back,I do not"answered Shelby.

"Actually! We do not know what will happen if your friends joined to their energems"answered melinda.


	43. Chapter 43

Missing Energems:Part I

Dino Thunder Rangers and Kendall were shocked in learning there were two more energems,one keeper forgotten to mention to them.

Shelby was mad. "How we know if the gems aren't fake?"asked Shelby.

"Orange energems isn't fake,neither is the white energem-they were waiting to bond with their new owners"answered Charlotte whose sitting down.

"Charlotte why didn't you mention this before?"asked Kendall.

"I'm surprised my mom-Jenna didn't tell you to begin with. It's what she was doing in her time off-keeping the other two safe from harm"answered Charlotte.

Mouths were wide open.

"Do we know who the new owners are yet?"asked Ivan.

"No! Just through you should know they are here in the vault. Jenna and I are the only ones who have access to the secret vault"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte does anyone else know about the secret vault?"asked Phillip.

"Uncle Jason,Uncle Hunter,Uncle Cam,Uncle Justin,Karone,Andros and Zhane are the only ones besides Jason now"answered Charlotte.

Author's Note:

Need female names for the orange and white energems.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Dino Thunder Rangers:

Tyler Narravo-Red-age 17

Shelby Wickman-age 17-pink

Ivan-age unknown

Prince Phillip-Graphite Ranger-18

Riley Griffins-Green-17

Chase-Black-17

Koda-Blue-Unknown

Kendall Morgan-Purple-19

Jason/Jack Narravo-age unknown

Samurai Rangers:

Name: **Charlotte Scott-Shiba**

Mom:Jenna Scott-Deceased

Dad:Jayden Shiba

Raised by Jason Scott and his kids.

Age: 13

Color:Purple Samurai Morpher-not part of the samurai ranger team

Name: **Amy Hanson**

Color:Gold Samurai Ranger

Age: 14

Mom:Tori Hanson-Deceased

Name: **Kita Myers**

Dad: Lt. Eric Myers of the silver guardians

Age: 15

Color: Pink

 **Name: Bridget Collins**

Color: Orange-samurai ranger

Age: 15

Dad: Lt. Wesley Collins

Mom:Deceased

Name: Kayla Evans

Color:Blue

Mom:Alyssa Evans

Name:Isabella Hartford

Color:Silver samurai morpher

Dad:Mack Hartford-adopted

Name: Crystal Summers

age:13

Red:

Dad: Andros.

Tyler,Koda,Riley and Chase have known Charlotte when they first became dino thunder rangers to begin with. Jenna was friends with Kendall Morgan.

"We trust Charlotte,girls"answered Chase.

Shelby just nods her head,starts to make her way towards the doorway. "Hello! Aren't you boys coming?"asked Shelby.

"Yes"answered Ivan at once.

Ivan and Koda followed Shelby out of the secret vault.

Charlotte was getting weak. "Jason! I need you to carry me downstairs"whispered Charlotte.

Jason hurries out of the secret vault towards the ruined basement.

"Something is wrong"answered Tyler

Chase and Riley followed Tyler towards the basement.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Author's Note: I still need female names for the orange and white energems.

Name:

Age:14 Years

Siblings:

Color:Orange

Dad:

Mom:

Name:

Age:15

Color:White

Siblings:

Parents:

Tyler,Chase and Riley followed Jason who brought Charlotte back to the basement-which was getting rebuild.

Charlotte curled up on the bed-sounded asleep through.

Jason sighs to himself-knowing Charlotte needed the sleep. He sits slowly on the couch-in the break room in the basement.

"Mr. Scott what's going on with our little adopted sister?"asked Riley.

Jason turns towards the newest rangers. "Think it would be best if Charlotte would be the one who tells you guys"answered Jason.

"Look likes,Charlotte is totally out of it. We need to know so we can help later in the future"answered Chase.

Kendall Morgan walks into the basement-surprised to see some of the rangers. "Guys! What are you doing back downstairs?"asked Kendall.

"Charlotte is totally out of it"answered Chase pointing to where Charlotte was sounded asleep on the bed.

Kendall hurries to the computer-looks at it for a moment,she turns towards Jason who was currently watching some television. "Mr. Scott is there something wrong with Charlotte?"asked Kendall.

Jason Scott turns towards Kendall Morgan. "Charlotte needs the sleep right now,after showing the newest rangers about the secret vault here"answered jason.

"Ms. Morgan there are the white and orange energems on our team"answered Riley.

"Keeper knew that Jenna was keeping them safe"answered Tyler.

Kendall was surprised. "Keeper said that Jenna was going to be away for some time. Didn't know it would take the life away from her daughter"answered Kendall sitting down on a chair.

Jason turns towards the 3 of the guys of the dino thunder super charge. "Do not repeat any of this to any of the former rangers"answered Jason.

Riley,Tyler and Chase raced upstairs in a flash of lightening.

(Outside) of the property.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Name:Emi Shiba

Adopted mom:Lauren Shiba-Deceased

Dad:Deceased

Birth Mom:Deceased

Age: 13

Color:White

Siblings: No

Relatives: Yes:-Charlotte Scott-Shiba

Hi everyone my name is Emi Shiba-adopted daughter to Lauren Shiba-well she died 6 years ago-raised by her brother Jayden Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Mia Wantanbe,Emily and Mike Waters.

Was kept hidden by some strangers for the passed 2 of my life-since the Shiba line could be in danger again.

Now returning to Paramora City, Mentor Ji had taken me to the Elite/Solar Academy-mention something that there was something important there for me.

"Emi! What are you doing here?"asked Mia.

"Mentor Ji said I had to be here for something important"answered Emi.

Former Samurai Rangers were now confused.

"Mentor Ji why would bring our niece here,Emi could be in danger because of the Shiba line"shouted Kevin-he left-because his dad was sick.

Laughter could be heard.

"Except Emi isn't the true Shiba heir"answered Amelia.

Emi Shiba stands there for a moment. "What are you talking about?"asked Emi.

"Emi Shiba-meet your cousin-Charlotte-Scott Shiba who happens to be Jayden's daughter"answered Mike.

Emi confused now. "I do not understand"answered Emi.

"Charlotte takes her mother's maiden name-Jenna Scott who is related to Jason Scott the first red ranger"answered Nicholas Oliver.

"Ya! A daughter who doesn't want anything to do with the Shiba Line"groaned Kevin at once said.

"Where's is Charlotte right now?"asked Emi.

"Charlotte is resting downstairs in the basement"answered Shelby Watkins.

"Shelby what did Charlotte want with your friends and you?"asked Mia.

Shelby was about to say something to some of the former rangers.

Chase,Riley and Tyler raced towards to Shelby just in time.

"Shelby Watkins,please you didn't tell anyone what we saw in the vault?"asked Chase.

"I was about to"answered Shelby.

"Jason Scott asked us not to tell anyone else"answered Riley.

"What's so important in the vault can't tell anyone else?"asked Emi.

"You would have to ask Charlotte Scott that"answered Kendall walking towards her rangers.

"Kendall! How is Charlotte?"asked Jackie.

Jayden snaps walks towards the group. "Someone tell me something?"asked Jayden.

"Charlotte is still weak-she is resting downstairs in the basement"answered Kendall.

Jayden races off towards the house.

Emi slowly follows after her uncle.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

It's been several months that Lauren Shiba went MIA,shortly after that happen.

A young girl was chosen-she is the new holder for the white energem.

Name:Emi Shiba

Birth Mom:Lori Shiba-cousin

Adopted mom:Lauren Shiba-MIA-for right now

Uncle:Jayden Shiba.

Color Rank: White Energem.

Age:14 years old

"Wait a minute there's another energem readings going off"answered Noah Craver.

"What!"shouted the dino thunder ranger supercharge.

"Where?"asked Chase.

"I do not know who has the white and orange"answered noah.

Kendall Morgan is reading the information on the tablet.

"Ms. Scott is downstairs in the basement of the house-other wise she could tell us"answered Ivan.

"Why can't we just ask Charlotte who has the white and orange energem?"asked Shelby pointing it out.

"Ask me what?"asked Charlotte Scott leaning against the wall.

"Do you know who has the white energem?"asked Riley.

Charlotte not sure she should say anything to the others quite yet.

"Charlotte! It would even the odds to fight against the evil"answered Prince Phillip.

Emi Shiba comes out of nowhere. "Is there something I could help with?"asked Emi

"No! It has to do with ranger business"answered Shelby.

Emi looks over to Charlotte.

"Anything you have to say to anyone-Emi isn't going to tell anybody"answered Mia Wantanbe.

Tyler notices what was on Emi Shiba's wrist. "Wait a minute are you the white energem ranger?"asked Tyler

Mouths were wide open.


	48. Chapter 48

Emi Shiba:Part I

Emi Shiba stares at the dino thunder super charge rangers. "Why would you think I'm the white dino thunder ranger for your team? Was kept hidden for 2 years in Amber Beach-for my safety"answered Emi.

Kendall Morgan knows she should have told the rangers about Emi's background-but didn't-for safety reason.

"Wait did you say Amber Beach?"asked Shelby watkins.

"Yes! I'm the niece to Jayden Shiba-since his sister was my adopted mom-Lauren Shiba"answered Emi.

"So your cousins to Charlotte Shiba?"asked Phillip.

Laughter could be heard.

"It's Charlotte Scott-she took her mother's maiden name instead of Shiba"answered Crystal Summers.

"Do you have a problem with that rangers?"asked Zara.

Jayden Shiba stood his ground for a moment.

"Ok! Whose has the white and orange energems then?"asked Alison Ford.

Emi Shiba-couldn't control her laughter.

Laughs.

"This matter isn't funny"bellowed Shelby at once.

Shelby was about to slap Emi across the face.

Charlotte eyes were glowing silver. "I wouldn't do that,pink dino thunder ranger"answered Charlotte.

Shelby turns towards Charlotte."Why shouldn't I slap the heir to the Shiba line?"asked Shelby.

Kendall Morgan stop the dino thunder rangers fromd doing anything stupid. "Emi Shiba is the white dino thunder ranger for your team-she was kept hidden for safety reasons-because of her biological parents are"answered Kendall.

Angry looks.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

Dino Thunder Rangers were shocked of the news given.

"Kendall how could you keep this important information from us? Didn't we have the right to know?"asked Shelby.

Kendall Morgan had her arms around Emi Shiba's shoulders for support. "It was for the best didn't know who had the hold on the white energem,for safety purposes"answered Kendall.

"Hey! We understand why you had to keep it a secret"answered Chase.

"We still do not know who has the orange energem then?"asked James Navarro.

"No! The orange energem may not be found anytime soon"answered Melinda.

"So how is Emi related to Charlotte?"asked Phillip.

"Lori Shiba is Emi's birth mom-she is cousins to Lauren and Jayden Shiba"answered Mentor Ji standing there.

Samurai Rangers stood their ground.

"Mentor Ji! Did you know about the background on Emi?"asked Antonio.

"Yes! I was told to keep it a secret"answered Mentor Ji.

"Who told you?"asked Mia.

Jayden Shiba knows he has the right. "I have the right to know?"asked Jayden.

"I'm sorry Jayden-Lauren made me promise"answered Mentori Ji.

"Lauren Shiba knew about Emi's heirtage?"asked Emily.

"Yes! Lauren had kept it hidden for several years-until she was taken"answered Emi Shiba know that she would never meet her biological parents again.

"What do you mean taken?"asked Carmen mcknight.

Emi takes a step back from the others.

Mentor Ji stood his ground for the moment.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Leanne Hillard is angry she wasn't made a power ranger like the other kids were at the moment. "Is there a reason why I'm not chosen to be a power ranger?"asked Leanne.

Samurai Rangers peering up from finding out information on Emi Shiba and Selene Hartford background.

Dino Thunder Supercharge Rangers were ticked off that Ms. Kendall Morgan would keep very important information about Emi Shiba.

"Kendall! Why would you keep Emi Shiba hidden from us? We know had to keep her safe"answered Phillip.

Kendall puts her hands on Emi Shiba's shoulders for support. "Mentor Ji asked me to help keep Emi Shiba safe-since Lauren Shiba-gave her the black samurai morpher to begin with"answered Kendall.

Gasps could be could throughout the backyard.

"Wait a minute Lauren gave Emi the black samurai morpher! Where did she get it?"asked Emily Waters.

"Lauren Shiba found the black gem-on a digging site"answered Charlotte Scott standing there.

"Charlotte how do you know this information given?"asked Mike Waters.

Charlotte stood her ground-wasn't sure what to say to the former rangers and rookies about Jenna Scott-birth mom.

"Charlotte we aren't going to be mad at you"answered Karone Summers.

"Jenna Scott my mom-she was keeper for the Orange,Silver and White Energems. Also the holder for the black and Purple Samurai Morphers. Disappeared after finding the black samurai morpher along with the other 3 missing energems"answered Charlotte.

Mouths were wide open now.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Two Months since finding out that Emi Shiba was the holder for the black samurai ranger morpher also the new holder for the white dino thunder ranger morpher.

Dino Thunder Rangers were discussing certain things.

"I still think Kendall should have trusted us to keep the secret about Emi Shiba"answered Shelby Watkins.

Sir Ivan thinking. "Ms. Morgan had a darn good reason to keep it a secret"answered Ivan.

"Why! Didn't Jenna Scott tell us-when she left 13 years ago?"asked Riley.

"Jenna was protecting Charlotte from danger,like any parent would do to keep their child safe"answered Tyler.

"So what are gonna do now,we still need to know who has the orange and silver energems to being with"answered Phillip.

"Then what are we waiting for then,come on let's go"answered Shelby.

3 hours later

Charlotte,Emi,Elizabeth,Lilian,Kayla,Crystal,Melinda and some of the others were playing volleyball in the backyard of the mansion.

"Charlotte! You have some explaining to do-"shouted several voices.

Charlotte groans-slaps her hand against the drink she took a sip of.

"What do you rookies want now?"asked Kayla evans standing her ground.

"We need to know who the holders are for the silver,white and orange energems are"explained Chase.

Charlotte sits down on a chair. "Nope! I'm not telling you rookies"answered Charlotte.

Shelby steps right in front of Charlotte. "We have every right to know what's the hell is going on"shouted Shelby.

Emi Shiba waves her face. "We told you rookies 2 months ago-I have the black samurai morpher and the white dino thunder morpher"answered Emi.

"Wait you have two morphers?"asked Koda.

"Yes! I do not have the white dino thunder ranger morpher anymore. Gave it back towards the secret vault"answered Emi.

Melinda Mitchell stepped out of nowhere. "I have the orange energem"answered Melinda.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Melinda Mitchell stood her ground. "I'm the holder for the orange dino thunder energem"answered melinda.

"Ok! That answers one of our questions"answered Chase.

Shelby narrows her eyes towards Emi Shiba.

Emi Shiba takes a step back from the rookies.

Charlotte sees the tension between the rookies and her friends. "the white dino thunder will be kept in the vault until a new holder is found. Emi Shiba is my cousin-I would you treat her with respect"answered Charlotte.

"Cool! We have another girl on our team"exclaimed Phillpe,Koda and Shelby at once.

Laughter could be heard.

"What makes you think my daughter to joining your ranger team rookies?"asked Ryan Mitchell-lightspeed rescue ranger.

"Ms. Morgan do something"yelled Shelby at once.

Kendall Morgan looks up-after talking to Noah, Justin and Jason. "What do you want me to do?"asked Kendall.

"Make Melinda join our team"answered Shelby.

Kendall shakes her head. "I'm not going to force Melinda into anything"answered Kendall.

Charlotte ignores everyone around in the backyard.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Newest Rookies were furious didn't understand why Melinda Mitchell wouldn't be part of their dino thunder ranger team.

Shelby Watkins was totally upset of the news taken.

She was pacing back and forth by her team mates.

"We have to do something guys"answered Shelby.

Tyler stood his ground. "Ms. Morgan is right-we can't force Melinda to join our ranger team"answered Tyler.

"What some leader you are"hissed Shelby at once.

Chase is thinking a moment. "We need to gain their trust first,especially Charlotte scott who we knew long time ago-when jenna scott was alive"answered chase.

"As your friend,team mate and leader-ordering everyone not to fight against the others"answered Tyler.

"Thanks"answered Ivan.

3 days later

Shelby decided she needed answers,ignores Tyler orders.

Charlotte Scott was mediating in the middle of the lawn-eyes were closed shut.

Shelby slowly makes her way towards the yard-eyeing making sure none of the others were watching.

Kayla Evans just walked into the yard with a book to read.

Melinda Mitchell was with her dad-Ryan Mitchell at the beach.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54:

Jackie cranston is the adopted daughter to billy cranston.

Jackie was looking at pictures before billy left for Aquitar due to his health not being any good on earth.

"Jackie! Is there something wrong?"asked Rose

"I miss billy"answered jackie.

"I miss my mom,but know she is watching over us"answered Rose.

"Its the same thing, you still have Rocky with you"answered Jackie turning the pages of the picture album.

Rose hugs Jackie around the shoulders. "I will share my dad with you"answered Rose.

"Thanks! How's Charlotte?"asked Jackie.

"Not any good,refusing to see the red samurai ranger"answered Rose

Jackie looks at Rose. "What do you mean refusing? Charlotte has Jayden in her life"answered Jackie.

"It's not that easy, girls"answered melinda mitchell walking into the kitchen.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

Charlotte Scott was relaxing at the beach-private property.

Jayden Shiba just wanted some bonding time with his daughter-who at the moment doesn't want anything to do with him, he slowly makes his way towards the beach.

Charlotte felt someone coming to sit down on the sand.

"Charlotte"answered Jayden.

Charlotte doesn't answer him.

"Charlotte! I know haven't been in your life until now"answered Jayden.

Eyes slowly opening.

"Know why your mom-kept you from me"answered Jayden.

"Charlotte"shouted a voice.

Charlotte turns towards the voices, slowly stands up.

Riley, Chase,Tyler, Shelby,Ivan, Kendall and Koda walked towards Charlotte on the beach.

"Just wanted to know if want to go the mall?"asked Shelby.

"Sure! Let me go tell the others"answered Charlotte racing off towards the house.

Jayden groans-he slowly get's up from where was sitting on the sand.

"Shelby wants to go to the mall"groaned Chase.

jayden stares at the rookies.

"She dragging us with her"answered Tyler.

"Why! Are you asking my daughter?"asked Jayden.

"There's a bookstore at the mall"answered Ivan.

At the mall.

Jason and Tommy's kids were at the mall also.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

Charlotte was curious what her life would have been-if Jenna Scott wasn't dead-she would have told Jayden Shiba he was a father.

Now she understands why Jayden wanted to be in her life now, Charlotte was the only last link of her deceased mom.

"Has anyone seen Charlotte she isn't anywhere at the house?"asked Annalise Clarke.

"nope!"answered Leanne hillard-like she would really care what would happen to the next samurai ranger kid.

"We haven't seen Charlotte since she shown us the orange and white energems like 8 weeks ago"exclaimed Shelby watkins.

"Is there something you girls needed Charlotte for?"asked Blake bradley.

"Well father's day is coming up,some of us wanted to be here for Charlotte"trailed Rose-daughter to Rocky desantos.

Charlotte was actually in the basement-looking at some old movies of the past.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

Jayden is sitting looking at the garden at the shiba headquarters. How he is wishing that jenna was alive to help him understand about their daughter Charlotte.

"Jenna"cried Jayden.

His team mates slowly watching everything at the window-minus kevin.

"I'm gonna go make Jayden something to eat"answered Mia heading towards the kitchen.

Emily and lauren stares at Jayden sitting there.

(At the headquarters) in Mystic City.

Charlotte decided it was time to make amends with her last remaining family members.

Jason and tommy kids weren't quite happy with that idea.

"Charlotte! We aren't sure that's a good idea"answered Mackenzie Sanders.

"What if you get hurt again, we can't let you lose another adult"exclaimed Anna Scott.

"I will be ok"answered Charlotte.

8 hours later

Footsteps were being heard at the Shiba headquarters.

"Jayden! There are some people who want to see you"answered mentor ji.

Jayden shakes his head. "Tell them to go away, I can't see anyone like this"snapped Jayden.

Mentor ji sighs

"You will see your only heir?"answered a voice.

Mia, Emily and lauren were shocked in seeing Charlotte standing there.

"Ms. Scott what are you doing here?"answered Emily.

"I came to make amends with Jayden Shiba"answered Charlotte.

"why! Do you want to make amends with my brother?"asked lauren not happy.

Jayden shiba shocked of the sudden news.

Charlotte stood her ground. "I'm sorry, we shall returned and sorry to bother you"answered Charlotte leaving the driveway.

Tears coming down her face-walking away.


End file.
